Hogwarts Life Lessons
by Indee
Summary: James S. Potter is a devilishly handsome Gryffindor with a penchant for mischief. Smug and somewhat obnoxious, James' own mischief gets him into trouble when he ends up getting covered in a love potion. Next Gen, James/Scorpius
1. Lesson 1: Do Not Tamper With Potions

It had been entirely by chance that James had ended up in the potions classroom, delivering a letter to the professor from Uncle Neville. He had been causing trouble, as usual, with his cousin, Fred. They had been using their spades as swords and had knocked a couple of the magical potted plants off one of the tables.

Neville, not being one to get angry, decided to just shoo one of the trouble pair out of his classroom. He'd had a note to be delivered, anyway, and this seemed to be a good enough excuse for him to get James out of the greenhouse and away from anything or anyone that could cause potentially more damage.

James had decided to deliver the note leisurely and at his own pace. He had never been one to follow the rules, and so why should he now? It was simply because Neville was quite close to his family that he was delivering the note at all. If it had been any other professor, he would've tossed the note and gone about his own business.

First, he stopped in the study hall, where the most beautiful girl (in his year that he wasn't related to) sat reading her Transfiguration book. He slipped into the hall quietly and stole beside her, shoving some weasel out of the seat. She was a Hufflepuff and related to a famous writer in some way.

"Hello, Gina," James said with a coy smile, the note tucked safely in his pocket. He glanced at the professor who sat at a table near the end of the hall. James hadn't been noticed sneaking into the hall and it didn't seem the professor cared much when he had shoved the other boy out of his seat.

"Mister Potter," the raven-haired beauty said, looking up from her dreadfully dull book. "To what do I owe this unexpected visit?"

"I was drawn in by your incredible beauty, my love," James said with such a serious look on his face, one could barely tell he was joking. Finally, he cracked a smile. "C'mon, I'll sneak you out and we can skip class for the rest of the day."

"_James_," Gina said with a roll of her eyes. "Unlike you, I do hope to graduate this year. And Hufflepuff is actually in the running for the House Cup. I'm not going to compromise my entire house for a jaunt to Hogsmeade."

"Well, I was thinking just down the hall to the nearest broom cupboard, but..."

James was cut off when Gina promptly thwacked him with her heavy book. He cried out in exaggerated agony.

"Mister Potter!" the professor quickly realized there was someone in the study hall that did not belong, someone who was wily and would probably distract the entire class from studying if let be.

James cursed and pushed himself away from the table.

"Alas, it seems they want us apart, my love," James said with an impish grin on his face, dodging a spell aimed at him that would probably have him dragged back to the greenhouses. "Adieu, my pet, until we meet again I shall think of you every night."

"James Potter!" both Gina and the Professor shrieked and James quickly hightailed it out of there, amidst peals of laughter.

And so James trudged his way down through the dungeons towards the potions class. If only Fred had come with him, they could get into such mischief. Instead James knocked on the classroom door before entering.

"Note for you, Professor," he said, pulling the crumpled note out of his pocket. "From Professor Longbottom."

As the professor left his desk, James glanced around the classroom and realized he was in the middle of little Al's potions lesson. He grinned cheekily at his brother, which earned him a well-placed glare from Rose. James and Rose had a love-hate relationship. They loved each other because they were family. They hated each other because they were complete opposites. James was too full of tom-foolery and Rose studied far too much for James' liking. And she and that dreadful Molly always ruined his fun.

Realizing that some of the younger girls were staring, James shot them a wink and a dashing smile - the one he often practiced in front of a mirror.

"I can't believe we're related," he heard Rose whisper into Al's ear. He chuckled.

"Thank you, Mister Potter," the professor said as he took the note from James' outstretched hand. "You may leave now."

James nodded and turned, giving the ladies a bow with flourish. He grinned as Al ducked his head behind a book and Rose's hands turned into fists around her potion ladle.

And this was that fateful, chance encounter mentioned earlier. As James turned to leave the classroom, he caught sight of a blond boy at the back of the classroom nearest the door. He was gazing quite intently at James that it caused a shiver to run down James' back and he did not like feeling this way. In fact, he downright hated it. He couldn't decipher the look on the boy's face, only that he wouldn't stop staring.

Then James realized who it was that was staring. It was that pesky little Malfoy that was constantly pestering Albus. Al hated the little bugger and therefore James hated him too, if only because Albus constantly complained about him. He hadn't _really _met Malfoy, at least not properly. He'd passed him in the halls, tripped him when Al was around so that he would shut up about his Slytherin problem (though this usually only made it worse, since Al would tell James not to be so mean - the little tree-hugger.)

He glanced at Al and then proceeded towards the door. As he passed the bubbling cauldron of purple liquid, James knocked over an open bottle of mugwart into the pot. He hadn't looked up at the blackboard to see what the sixth year's had been working on, and if he had, he probably wouldn't have done such a stupid thing.

The potion promptly exploded.

Mugwart wasn't usually that volatile, but in this instance, both James and Malfoy had been covered with disgusting purple goo. At least it smelt like cinnamon and... well, mugwart - which smelt more like rotting grass than a bushel of roses.

"Ugh," James moaned, using his hands to wipe his face clean of the purple mess. Malfoy was glaring ferociously but James ignored it. Absent-mindedly, James licked his lips.

And that was when the lights seemed to flick off in James' mind and he collapsed to the floor.


	2. Lesson 2: Fickle Is The Heart

James woke up in the hospital wing with a splitting headache.

"You moron!" came a ridiculously shrill, high pitched voice.

James winced and flinched away from the voice, grabbing the covers of the bed he was lying in and pulling them over his head. They were quickly wrenched away from him and he whimpered, blinking against the harsh light.

"You completely daft, moronic ponce!" It didn't take James long to realize it was Molly standing over him, her hands on her hips. Her sleek red hair was tied in a bun at the top of her head, making her look more like an angry librarian than a student in healing. "What is the matter with you?"

James groaned.

"What'd I do?" he asked pathetically, pulling himself into a sitting position. He touched his head and immediately regretted it. Such a sharp pain ran through his skull that he wanted to throw himself into the pillows and take a vast amount of pain killers.

"What did you do? _What did you do_?" Molly shrieked. Her voice kept raising every time she spoke and James idly wondered when she would begin to sound like she'd sucked an entire balloon of helium. It was bad enough she had a nasally high pitched voice that grated on his nerves when she spoke normally. When she was angry it was as though someone had plugged an amplifier into her vocal chords and turned it up to an eleven. "I can't even begin to list the things that you've done this time!"

James counted down the seconds until she actually did begin to list the things he had done. Ten, nine, eight -

"You dumped mugwart into a volatile love potion, for one," Molly began, pacing back and forth. James tucked her three seconds into his own personal Molly-Scolding log. This was not the first time James had been ripped a new one by Molly. He just wished he could ignore her voice like he could with everyone else. "Which exploded all over the classroom. You humiliated poor Albus."

"Really wasn't that humiliating, Molly," James heard Albus voice from where the visitors chairs were lined along the wall. He hadn't even noticed Albus until then. "The look on Malfoy's face was priceless, James, you should have seen it."

"Albus!" Molly yelled, turning her snake-like gaze on the youngest Potter boy. With her back turned, James grinned at Al and winked before returning to his stoic composure as Molly faced him again. "Well, if you didn't humiliate your brother, you humiliated Rose! She's horrified by this whole thing! You've really done it this time!"

"Ah, Molly, it's not that bad," James laughed at his cousin's exaggeration. He quickly regretted it as that sharp pain ran through his skull again. "You have to admit, the incident with the owl dung and the toast last holiday was much worse."

"You really don't get it, do you, James?" Molly cried. "You could have hurt someone! This isn't some silly little prank, you moron! You knocked yourself out, hit your head against a desk. You have a concussion. You're lucky Scorpius wasn't hurt in all of this."

"Who?" James asked, raising an eyebrow. He was more concerned about who this Scorpius fellow was than the fact he had a concussion. He'd done worse playing Quidditch, anyway. The name Scorpius, though, sounded very familiar...

"Malfoy," Albus offered helpfully.

Molly gave an exasperated cry of indignation. James smiled cheerfully.

"Molly, it's okay. I'm fine, everyone's fine. I'm flattered that you're worried about me, love, but you can toddle along now," he said, waving his hand as though to shoo her away.

"James, you little... Ugh!" Molly could no longer speak due to her overwhelming frustration, which James was quite proud to have cause. Seeing Molly so frazzled amused him to no end. He watched as she stormed out of the hospital wing grumbling about idiot cousins and 'Stupid Potter genes'. He didn't care to mention that Fred was practically his twin in personality.

Albus stood up, pushing his chair back.

"I should get back to class," he said, glancing at the clock that hung on the wall.

"Ah, you're such a goody goody, Al," James joked. "Your brother is in the infirmary. I'm sure you could get out of classes for the rest of the day."

Albus gave him a pathetic smile and shook his head.

"Stick to practical jokes that don't hurt people, James," Al said, and James was a little taken aback by this. "I don't want to be the one to owl Mum saying you've lost a limb."

And with that, Al left the infirmary, being sure to grab his books from the bed table. James wasn't sure whether to be genuinely impressed with his brother or annoyed that Albus had just _scolded_ him. Besides, what didn't kill him made him stronger. Limbs were easily replaced.

- - -

James had snuck out of the infirmary and was now heading to the Great Hall for dinner. The nurse had forbidden him from leaving because of his concussion, but he was feeling much better after sneaking a few pain-killing potions. Besides, he was starving and there was no chance he was going to eat hospital wing meals.

Catching sight of Fred walking down the hall chatting animatedly with Louis, another one of their many cousins. Louis had the benefit of not looking like a single one of them, though, with his blond hair and - well, feminine good-looks. He didn't even have a single blemish despite being seventeen. It would have been annoying if Louis hadn't been flamboyantly gay.

James wasn't sure whether to blame the french or the Veela part of him.

"Oi, Fred! Louis!" James called, jogging down the hall, earning glares from those he brushed passed. He slowed as he passed Gina, grabbing her shoulder and giving her a kiss on the cheek before running off to join his friends before she could lay her hands on him. He and Gina had been an on again, off again item. They would date until she caught James flirting with another girl and then he would spend the time apart from her begging her to come back to him, he had changed.

"James? Aren't you supposed to be in the hospital wing?" Louis asked, stepping back a bit and judging James' disheveled appearance. "Have you even looked in a mirror? Your head is _swollen_."

"Swollen with knowledge of many things, Louis," James laughed, throwing his arm around his cousin's shoulders. "Like what Gina looks without her clothes on - she has these perfect round -"

"Ew, James, please," Louis moaned, covering his ears.

"I was going to say birth marks! I was going to say _birth marks._"

"Yeah?" Fred asked, raising an eyebrow and looking only half interested. He had a lopsided grin on his face.

"I mean, they're on her -"

"Enough!" Louis cried, shoving James away from him. Fred laughed.

"C'mon, James. You know Louis is easily squicked by what's underneath a girl's skirt," the red-headed boy laughed, and Louis rolled his eyes. They had reached the Great Hall and it was plain to see that Louis was glad to get rid of them as he made his way to the Hufflepuff table.

James and Fred made their way to the Gryffindor table. It was delayed by James, who twice plopped himself down in the middle of a group of girls that _weren't _sitting at the Gryffindor table and twice Fred had to drag the womanizer away from his adorable fans. It seemed the concussion James had suffered was making him a little more woman crazy than normal.

Eventually they made it to their respective table and sat down near the edge, with Albus and Rose across the table from them.

"Aren't you supposed to be in the hospital wing?" Rose asked, giving him a look that was frighteningly close to the one Molly had given him in the infirmary. "Molly said you have a concussion. You are so lucky that explosion didn't kill somebody."

"Yes, yes, my darling," James said, smiling and looking at her as though she were a five year old. "But a concussion isn't going to keep me away from a decent meal."

"Or a girl's skirt it seems like," Fred added.

"Yes, or that," said James with a jovial laugh. Rose made a disgusted noise and stared down at her plate. "Besides, everyone's making such a big deal of it all and I was the only one who got hurt wasn't I? I bet I'd get a lot of praise and hoopla if the cauldron had exploded in that little Slytherin's face, eh?"

"_No, _you certainly would _not_," came that all-too-familiar nasally voice. James groaned and hung his head. Could he not get rid of the she-demon? "Gryffindor lost fifty points, thanks to you."

"Fifty? That's nothing, we'll make it up in a day or so with you being such a brown-noser," James remarked, looking up at Molly and smiling pleasantly.

"You have detention," Molly answered, ignoring James' shrewd remark. Her voice had become monotonous and her glare was beginning to become a permanent resident on her face. "Cleaning the potions lab, tomorrow at six."

"During dinner?" James moaned. "How cruel."

"Cruel would be eviscerating you, James Potter," Molly growled, leaning towards him. "But they wouldn't let me do that."

James inched away from the angered Weasley, all but crawling into Fred's lap.

"Save me, Fred. I think she's finally snapped."

And with that, Molly stomped off and Fred chuckled and shook his head.

"One of these days, she really _is _going to eviscerate you," he commented, shoving James off of him so that he could eat his meal. James flopped back into his seat and began to pile copious amounts of food onto his golden plate. It was lucky the dishes were magically refilled when they became empty, because James nearly had an entire bowl of mashed potatoes on his plate.

"I know," James said as he shoveled cream corn onto his potatoes and mashing them in together. "I just pray that when that day comes, I'm still a faster runner than she is."

The conversation slowed to a lull as they began to eat, James polishing off one plate before the others even had a chance to finish their first. Since Potions had been one of the earlier classes of the day, James had missed lunch and he felt as though his hunger was eating a hole in his stomach. Again he piled his plate heaping when the Great Hall door creaked open.

Usually James wasn't one to notice such things, especially when in an animated conversation about Quidditch, but it was like he had a metal plate in his head and there was a magnet attracting his gaze to it. When his eyes hit the boy who was pushing closing the door behind him, James felt like the chair had fallen out from beneath him.

In fact, he gave a little jump that nearly upset his goblet of juice.

"What's the matter?" Al asked, looking up from his own healthy helping of food - though not quite as large in proportion to James'.

"N-nothing," James said, grimacing as that dull throbbing pain came back to his head. As his stomach tightened into knots and his heart pitter-pattered in his chest, James felt like he was going to vomit. "Uh, you were working on, um, love potions in class today?"

Albus nodded and James swallowed thickly, pulling his hands beneath the table and clenching them into hard fists. So tight, in fact, that his own nails were beginning to dig into the palm of his hand, cutting the skin. He couldn't tear his eyes away, no matter how badly he wanted to.

"Do you find it incredibly hot in here?" James asked, pulling at his tie.

"Not really, no," Fred answered, never looking up from his plate. Albus didn't seem too concerned either, but Rose was giving him that stare. That stare that said, 'You have a problem and I'm figuring it out in my ridiculously large brain.'

"I think... I think I don't feel so well," James said abruptly, pushing his plate away from him. In fact, he _didn't _feel well. His hands were becoming clammy and he felt very flu-ish. It wasn't the love potion! He was just sick, that was all. He'd go back to the infirmary and take a health potion and he would be fine. That was all it was.

And then he turned around and threw up everything he'd eaten.

"James!" Rose cried, darting out of her seat and to his side. She quickly scourgified the filthy spot where James had been forced to relieve his stomach contents (ah, what a waste of food!). "C'mon, you have to go to the infirmary."

Glancing at the looks he was getting, James quickly choked out, "The concussion. Just the concussion."


	3. Lesson 3: Love Makes You Loopy

James sat on the infirmary bed, his arms hanging limp at his sides. He stared at Rose who stared back at him. They were waiting for the nurse to come back with something to take away his nausea, though he wasn't quite sure a potion would do the trick. Rose didn't seem to think so either, since she was convinced he just needed to lay down and rest. _And think_, she had mentioned.

"Look, Rose, you don't have to be here," James said, trying to put a smile on his face, the one he used to get rid of people. It didn't seem to work. Probably because it had turned into a grimace, and he put his hand to his head. Why did concussions have to hurt so much?

"I know what this is," Rose said, folding her arms across her chest. James wondered if she was taking lessons from Molly - in which case, he would inform Albus to intervene immediately. Rose was much more pleasant than Molly, and a bit more cutesy with her wild red hair and large brown eyes. She could be a heartbreaker if she really tried. But she didn't seem to give a damn about her appearance, and it was such a shame, really.

"It's not that," James said quickly, realizing where her train of thought was going. "It isn't that, Rose."

"You don't even know what I'm thinking," Rose argued, glaring at him.

"Yes, I do," James shot back, trying to hold back the bile rising in his throat at the very thought of what it was Rose was thinking. She was right. She didn't need to say it for him to know she was right. He'd learned about love potions in sixth year, too - and that had been an interest to him. It had been interesting to him how one could manipulate someone's emotions with a potion. More importantly, how one could manipulate them into taking their clothes off.

So he knew what this all meant. The feeling that the world was falling out from underneath him, his heart beating so hard in his chest it felt like it was going to break a rib - and the horrible, undeniable thoughts that kept running through his head. How the thought of going up to Scorpius Malfoy and kissing him would not leave his mind, and worse, made his stomach flip and heart twirl and his blood pump. It was new, this emotion, but not unknown.

"You're in love with him," Rose blurted out, and James was horrified to see the little smile on her face. "It's what you get, you know, dumping a whole bottle of mugwart into a love potion."

"Shut up, Rose," James hissed, clamping his hand over her mouth. You never knew when a sneaky Weasley was hanging around. "I'm not in love with him. That's gross. I'm not - I'm not..."

"Gay?" Rose finished for him into the palm of his hand, her words muffled but still intelligible. James removed his hand from her mouth and glared. He had never been so confused and _completely _weirded out. "You don't have to be if you take a love potion. And it _was _Scorpius' potion."

"I'm going to throw up," James moaned, and Rose quickly handed him the basin that sat beside the bed for such things. He wretched, but he had nothing left in his stomach. This was awful. This was worse than terrible. "How do I get rid of this?"

"Well," Rose said, leaning back in her seat. She looked calculating and a bit evil in the lighting, especially with that little smirk on face that she couldn't get rid of. She thought this was amusing.

James had to admit, if it had been anyone else, he would have been amused, too.

But it was not anyone else, it was him. _He _was in love with Scorpius Malfoy. Currently. It wasn't going to last.

"It should wear away after a while," Rose said with a shrug. "I don't know how long, though. I mean, there's so many variables in potions making. Messing around with the ingredients, it's hard to predict what could happen. We could try a few antidotes, but there's no guarantee of anything."

"Yes, antidotes. Lots of them. How soon can we get some?" James said eagerly. The another idea popped into his head and before he could stop himself, he was asking, "You're in a lot of classes with Scorpius. How well do you know him? I mean, I don't really know anything about him. Is he good in classes? I wonder what he eats on toast."

James' eyes widened.

"Oh god, Rose, please stop this. _Please_ help me."

Rose giggled and nodded.

"I'll try and dig up some antidotes. In the meantime, you should probably stay here. I'm afraid you might do something you might regret if you see Scorpius," she said, standing up. She patted James' shoulder before making her way out of the infirmary.

The nurse, seeing that their private conversation was over, came over with a bottle in her hand.

"Here you are, this should get rid of your nausea," she said, offering the little bottle to James.

"It's okay," James said, pulling his legs up onto the bed and leaning into the cushions. "I don't think I'll need it."

The nurse shrugged and walked away, closing the curtains around the bed. James lay silently, listening to the little noises that went on around him. A scuffle here, a bird's twitter there. He tried very hard to focus on these noises, because if he didn't, his mind began to wander dangerous places.

In the end, he couldn't help wondering, _What is Scorpius' favorite kind of toast? _

- - -

It was very early morning when a ruckus outside James' cordoned off section of the infirmary woke him. He wasn't sure, of course, what time it was since the clock that hung on the wall was hidden from his view, but he knew it was too early to be awake. Or at least, he _felt _it was too early to be awake. What he thought and what he knew were two very different things.

"Look, it's not that bad," a female voice whispered, but it was loud enough James was sure that it could be heard throughout the whole infirmary. He, however, was the only one around to hear it, it seemed. "I don't want to wake up Madame Olifrey because I fell down some stairs."

"That's what she's there for," this time a male voice whispered back, much quieter than the female, but James could still hear him fairly clearly. Neither were voices he recognized. "Besides, you can't wait until morning to get your broken foot healed."

"Yes, I can. I've waited longer for better things," the girl said, her voice raising slightly. It seemed they thought they were alone in the infirmary. James wasn't about to announce his presence, either. "Besides, it doesn't even hurt that much."

There was a pause in the conversation and a scuffling noise before the girl shouted.

"Ow! What the hell, Scorp?" the girl shouted and James heart leapt into his throat.

"_Fuck_," he cursed under his breath, shutting his eyes tightly. _Scorp_. Scorpius. Oh Merlin, it was just his luck, wasn't it?

"Well, it hurts doesn't it?" Scorpius asked, and suddenly now that James knew who the voice belonged to, it sounded a lot less harsh and a lot more... seductive. _Argh!_ James rolled over and buried his face into his pillow.

"Now it does!"

"She won't even ask what you were doing, what are you so worried about?" Scorpius asked, and there was more shuffling.

"If she finds out -"

"Viola, no one would even care that you were sneaking out of the boys' dormitory. There's a reason why girls can get into the boys' dormitory and we can't get into yours."

James sat up in his bed, wincing when it creaked. What was Viola doing in the boys' dormitory? She was coming in with Scorpius, so that obviously meant one thing. James was surprised by the sharp anger he felt suddenly. He had the ridiculous desire to hit Viola with a bedpan. Was this what jealous girl's felt when they seen the boy they liked with another girl? Was this what Gina had felt when she saw James flirting with someone else?

Oh god, he was acting like a _girl._ If he was going to be jealous, couldn't he be jealous in a manly way? Then again, he'd never been jealous in his life, so he wasn't really sure what that felt like. Did they want to hit other guys over the head with bedpans, too? Probably.

"Fine," Viola hissed. "Just don't -"

"I'm not going to tell anyone," Scorpius said quickly. "Look, your foot is swelling. C'mon."

James couldn't help the small smile that came to his lips. Scorpius was so adorable, the way he spoke to his friend. The way he cared about her. That flare of jealousy rose up in him again and he struggled to quash all these stupid feelings at once. He wasn't in love with Scorpius Malfoy. He was just under the influence of a love potion.

This wasn't _him. _

"Look," Scorpius voice came again, but it was a bit more distant. "She tripped down some stairs in the dark. She was lucky I was up late reading. Should she stay here for the night, or can we fix her up and I can help her back to the dormitory?"

James ignored any other words spoken, because he giggled. He _giggled_. Like a girl. Scorpius sounded so concerned and it was just... It was _cute. _

"Ugh!" James moaned, disgusted with himself. And then realizing what he'd just done, he slapped his hands over his mouth. There was an abrupt pause in the conversation outside his corner of the infirmary, and he grimaced, waiting for someone to come over and rip the curtains back and look at him accusingly.

They would know the instant they saw him. It was obvious. He was paper thin and they would see right through his not-so-careful facade. He quickly threw the covers over himself and curled up in the bed. He would pretend to be asleep. Fred talked in his sleep, why couldn't he?

The sounds of the nurse attending to Viola was all he could hear. It didn't seem like they were going to investigate. Viola was talking to the nurse in a hushed voice, and James strained to hear Scorpius' voice among the two, but the boy was silent. When all was said and done, they said their thanks and left. Madame Olifrey went back to her chambers, and James was left alone in the dark again.

Until he heard the infirmary door creak open. It had been ten minutes and there was no chance James was falling back asleep. He sat up slightly, listening. There was a slight scuffle of feet, but it was so silent James wasn't even sure he was hearing correctly.

That was until the curtains were ripped back and James was staring at his own personal terror. Terror and delight. It was an incredibly confusing combination. James wasn't sure whether to hide or do a dance of glee. Surely the former, since doing a dance of glee was not something James should do upon seeing Scorpius standing at the foot of his bed.

But the glee was beginning to win out over the terror.

_Stupid love potions._

"I knew it," Scorpius hissed, stalking forward and grabbing James night shirt. James swallowed, trying not to grin. This should not be a moment of happiness. This was a moment to be pissed off, annoyed and moreover, not attracted to Scorpius. And then that terror passed over him again. Paper-thin, he reminded himself.

"Kn-knew what?" James said, with a slight, awkward grin. Yeah, this wasn't obvious _at all_. James didn't stutter. He didn't blush, he wasn't nervous. _This wasn't him._

"You heard that, didn't you?" Scorpius snarled, his fist tightening. James was a little bit afraid that Scorpius was going to hit him. James didn't like pain. He may have been a troublemaker, but he didn't like to fight. Al was the punchy one when you got him mad. James preferred to flee. It wasn't that he couldn't hold his own, it was that he didn't like the painy ouchy part. "If you tell anyone, I swear to God I'll -"

"I don't even know what you were talking about!" James said abruptly, flinching away from Scorpius' fist. This potion was turning him into a babbling, flightly baboon. It was getting ridiculous and James just wanted to be his manly, fantastic self again. "I've never even met a Viola and what do I care who you're sleeping with?"

That last part was a complete lie at the moment. James cared very much.

Scorpius balked. His fist loosened and James pulled himself out of his grasp.

"I'm not - I'm not sleeping with _Viola,_" Scorpius said, looking vaguely disgusted. There was that urge to dance in glee again. "She's my _cousin._"

"Oh, thank god," James blurted out. He slapped his hand over his mouth again. "I mean, oh, that's - uh - yeah, that's really gross. Or something. I mean, cousin's sometimes - well, no, yeah, did I mention gross?"

Scorpius looked at him quizzically.

"What is the matter with you?" he asked, looking at James as though he'd grown another head. James wanted to pout.

"Concussion!" he said quickly. "A bit loopy, you know, the bit to the head thing. Shouldn't have been out and about wandering, but I was, bad me."

His mouth was suddenly speaking of it's own accord. James hated this. He was cool, he was smooth. He didn't babble incoherently or get flustered by anything. This was awkward and horrible and Scorpius really did have perfect lips...

"So, I, uh, sorry about the whole potion thing, my bad," James quickly said, horrified that he was thinking about Scorpius' lips and how he was kind of good-looking in a non-conventional way. Like Louis but without the supernatural Veela hormones making him look that much better.

"Yeah, okay..." Scorpius said, looking at James awkwardly. "You're not going to tell anyone about Viola?"

"I don't even know _who that is._ And I'm really glad she's your cousin, cause, you know, that would've been weird," James clamped his teeth together. He wondered if Rose could find him a spell that would get him to shut up.

"Weird? Why would that be weird if she _wasn't _my cousin?" asked Scorpius and James whimpered a little. This was bad, so very, _very _bad. It was late, he should be sleeping and he hoped to Merlin that Rose had found him an antidote.

"Oh, no reason, I just -" James pushed himself up from the bed. He couldn't stop himself. It was like an out of body experience. He was watching it happen but unable to stop it. He wanted to grab his own hands and slap his own face, but he couldn't. His hands had grasped Scorpius robes and that was going far enough but, no, his body had to take it that one step farther...

"What the _fuck, _Potter?" Scorpius snapped, shoving James away from him. "Did you just...? You just _kissed me! _Ugh!"

"You don't get to say 'ugh!'" James shouted, losing his mind. This was spiraling out of control and he was helpless to stop it. "You don't get to say 'ugh!' I do! That's my line! You haven't had to deal with these... these _thoughts_. What the hell are sixth years making love potions for anyway? Ugh!"

Scorpius stared at him. He didn't say anything, he just stared. It was unnerving and making James extremely uncomfortable. Why couldn't he keep his mouth shut? Why couldn't he keep his hands to himself?

Wow, he never thought he'd be thinking that one.

And then Scorpius turned and left the infirmary in such a hurry that James barely had time to register that he was leaving. James made to get out of his bed, but his head was pounding from the shouting and it was far too late for him to say anything to make this go away. He groaned, and crawled back into the bed, pushing himself face down into the pillows.


	4. Lesson 4: Your Friends Are Enemies

James walked beside Fred on their way to their Transfiguration classes. He dragged his feet and looked very much like he was walking to the gallows. Transfiguration with Professor Harrow was probably the Hogwarts equivalent, anyway. That man had such a monotonous voice that anyone would be bored to death in his class. James was sure he could probably start a rumor about a student dying in his class and no one would suspect a thing.

"What's the matter?" Fred asked, looking at his friend quizzically. James realized Fred had been talking the entire time and James hadn't heard a single word. Usually James would have taken part in the conversation, usually leading it. After all, he was a leader. And here he was, trudging just slightly behind Fred like a lost puppy not sure of what to do or where to go.

"Nothing," James said idly, waving his hand.

"It's the love potion, isn't it?" Fred asked, and James head snapped up.

"What? No, not all all, maybe - how did you know?"

Fred laughed at his friend's babbling. He seemed completely amused by his friend's plight.

"It's okay, Rose told me," Fred said with a shrug, shoving his hands into his pockets. "She wanted to make sure that someone was watching you at all times or something, so you didn't go running after that little Slytherin kid."

James groaned, covering his face with his hands. Not only did Rose need to be less like Molly, she also needed to learn how to keep her bloody mouth shut. Fred laughed and patted James on the back. It was bad enough he'd been awake practically all night obsessing over the fact he'd smooched Scorpius Malfoy in the dead of the night. He didn't need Fred teasing him all day about it, either.

"It'll be over soon enough, James," Fred said, grinning impishly. "It'll wear off and all we be right in the world. Besides, for the rest of us, it'll be a good thing. I won't have to chase after you chasing skirts."

"Oh, ha ha," James grumbled, glaring at his friend. "_I _would much rather be chasing skirts."

They entered the Transfiguration classroom, and James and Fred sat with the rest of their classmates. Transfiguration was with the Hufflepuff seventh years, so they quickly took a seat beside Louis, who already had his textbooks open. He had been talking to one of the other Hufflepuff girls and had rolled his eyes when his cousins sat next to him.

"Look, I don't mean to put a damper on your fun, but can we please just study this lesson? I would really like to graduate this year," Louis said, looking seriously at his two friends.

"Don't worry, mate. I have a feeling James won't be trying to impress the ladies today," Fred remarked with a chuckle. James promptly hit him with his textbook with a scowl and he plopped down into his seat, glaring at the back of the professor's head.

"James, are you alright?"

James looked up to see Gina taking a seat in front of the three boys. He had completely forgotten about his on-off girlfriend, and suddenly, she just didn't seem that attractive to him. Yes, she still had her fair complexion and sleek brunette hair. She was still about twice as attractive as everyone else in the room. But James, who would instantly jump at the chance to flirt with Gina, simply felt like ignoring her.

"Fine, Gina," James mumbled, flipping open his textbook. Yes, perhaps studying would be a good idea today. Focusing on equations and what-not would definitely put his problems out of his mind, at least for the hour and so he was in class. But what would he do when it was time for lunch?

He briefly caught the fleeting look of confusion on Gina's face.

"Look, I was thinking that perhaps we could go together to the Graduation Ball at the end of the year," Gina said, smiling. Had it been two weeks since they broke up already? It seemed that was the longest they had been split up. James _was _an attractive individual, and he smiled at the thought that she couldn't stay apart from him for very long.

Still...

"I already have someone else in mind. Sorry, Gina," James said before he could stop himself. Fred elbowed him in the side, his eyes widening. He looked frantically between James and Gina. _Wait_, James wanted to say. _That's wasn't me. It was my evil dual personality I am currently harboring. Of course I want to go to the Graduation Ball with you._

Unfortunately, James couldn't push those words out of his mouth no matter how desperate he was. He watched as Gina's face turned from confusion to anger. Her glare was enough to make anyone shrivel up. She certainly wasn't the type to look pretty while angry. She looked much better when she smiled.

"You are unbelievable," Gina snapped at James before whirling around in her seat and slamming her textbooks open.

"Good one, mate," Fred commented under his breath. James kicked him underneath the table, watching in satisfaction and Fred's face contorted into a grimace of pain. He gritted his teeth and stared at the blackboard.

"James," Louis spoke in a whisper. "I thought you were going to ask Gina to the Graduation Ball anyway?"

James shrugged and looked at Fred pointedly, wishing his friend would be a _friend _and rescue him from this horrible situation.

"You know girls, Louis," Fred started, but then paused and shook his head. "Never mind, no you don't. Anyway, I'm sure James is just waiting for the right moment. You know, after a romp in the Astronomy Tower, maybe a couple of butterbeers, some flowers or something -"

"Ew," James and Louis said at the same time. Louis looked at James curiously, his eyebrows furrowing. James clamped his mouth shut and buried his face in his book, his cheeks turning a rather royal shade of red. It was Fred's turn to kick him under the table.

The rest of the lesson passed very much the same. James was usually quite good in his classes, despite his aversion to studying. So when he seemed to screw up everything he attempted to transfigure, it was very clear to everyone that something was very wrong with James Potter.

It didn't seem like it would be too long before everyone saw through his paper-thin facade. Even as they stared at him now, he felt as though they were looking right through him, seeing into his mind of filth.

Every time James tried to perform a spell, transfiguring a cricket into a cup, _those thoughts_ would pass through his mind and he'd end up sending the cricket skittering away with singed feelers. It seemed like just when he was about to forget that he even had a very big problem, it came slamming back into his mind, unwilling to be forgotten.

It didn't help that the thoughts that kept passing through his head usually involved Scorpius lips and Scorpius without clothes on and James would become so overwhelmed, he wasn't sure whether to be disgusted at the thoughts or hot and bothered by them.

He was getting so frustrated with everything that he ended up decimating the cricket altogether, much to the stunned looks of his classmates.

"Mister Potter, perhaps it would be best if you sat aside for the rest of the lesson?" Professor Harrow said, sweeping what was left of the poor cricket aside. "If you could, however, stay a moment after class, I would like to speak with you."

James hung his head in shame and embarrassment, and he sat with his head on his desk while he watched Fred and Louis easily turn crickets into cups. After all, it was third year material. James had already accomplished this. It wasn't _hard_. But he couldn't focus and no matter how hard he may have tried, he wasn't going to be able to accomplish anything today.

When class was over, Fred and Louis both shot James a sympathetic look before leaving for their next class. They didn't even bother to wait outside the classroom. When Professor's wanted to talk to James, it usually cut into his next class - whether they were discussing something important or James had roped them into a conversation about Quidditch.

James trudged his way up to the professor's desk and Professor Harrow looked at him over the rims of his glasses.

"Mister Potter, are you sure you shouldn't still be in the hospital wing?" the professor asked, looking pointedly at the bruise that was on James' forehead. The nurse had said that there shouldn't have been any problems, since James didn't seem to have a problem remembering anything when she had quizzed him that morning.

Of course, his concussion had nothing to do with his forgetfulness.

"I'm sorry, Professor," James apologized, much to the Professor's surprise. James didn't usually apologize - even when he wreaked havoc through the school, he had always acted like he was a blessing to the people. Now, with his depressed expression and slouched stance, he seemed a completely different person.

Professor Harrow cleared his throat.

"Perhaps it would be best if we had you tutored for the rest of the week?" he offered, and James did his best to keep from crinkling his nose. "After all, exams are coming up quickly and everyone wants to see you graduate, Mister Potter."

James wasn't sure if that was a vote of confidence or a dig at him.

"I can set up something, if you like, Mister Potter. I'm sure Molly Weasley wouldn't mind tutoring you," the Professor continued and James nearly jumped out of his skin.

"No!" he said loudly. No one would want to be tutored by Molly - even people she seemed to like. "I mean, perhaps someone who wasn't my cousin would be better?"

"Ah, you're probably right," the professor nodded and James had to hold back the sigh of relief. The last thing he needed was Molly on his back while he was trying to deal with his problems. "My best student this term is Scorpius Malfoy. He may be a year younger than you, but he certainly knows his stuff."

"Sounds great!" James said, grinning before he could stop himself. And then he blinked and bit his lip. _No wait. _

"Fantastic. Perhaps in return you could tutor him in potions," Professor Harrow said with a smile, not realizing that James was acting completely out of character. After all, what Gryffindor wanted to study with a Slytherin? Not to mention James would have refused tutoring. It would make him look bad. But try as he might, he couldn't seem to care. James just swallowed and nodded. "Fantastic. I'll let Professor Knotworth know and I'll send a note to Mister Malfoy. I'll arrange a meeting in the library after your detention."

James gritted his teeth and forced a smile.

"Thanks, Professor," he said, before turning and hightailing it out of the classroom.

What had he gotten himself into?


	5. Lesson 5: Tutoring Isn't So Bad

James was starving and all he could think about was his hunger as he scrubbed the potions lab desks. They were going to sparkle with the amount of scrubbing he was being forced to do. He was on his last desk, sweat beading on his forehead as he picked the desk up and set it in it's proper place. He grabbed his scrub brush and scrubbed the metal legs.

He stole a glance at his wand that sat on the professor's desk, and wondered if they would notice if he used magic.

Of course they would. In the state he was in, he'd probably end up transfiguring the desks in hogs or toads or something.

"You missed a spot on that desk over there."

"I did not bloody miss anything," James grumbled before looking up. He promptly looked away to hide the blood rushing to his cheeks. Scorpius stood in the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest, leaning against the door frame. He looked irritated. James quickly offered, "You don't have to be here, you know."

"Well, yes and no," Scorpius answered, walking into the classroom and plunking himself into one of the clean desks. James was careful not to stop scrubbing. He didn't even want to look at Scorpius. Well, that was lie. He _wanted _to, but he knew he shouldn't. "I wanted to find out if you really were such an idiot at Transfiguration that you needed a younger student to tutor you."

James hands tightened around the scrub brush. He threw the brush into the bucket and stood up, brushing off his slacks.

"Or maybe you just wanted to see me again," the Slytherin added, the look on his face ridiculing and his voice full of derision.

"Look, I don't -" James whirled around, preparing to yell. But coming face to face with Scorpius made his mind go blank. He forced himself to breathe deeply and he folded his own arms over his chest, crushing his robes in his fists. "It's neither of those. I'm _fine _in Transfiguration."

"Sure, sure," Scorpius replied with a wave of his hand, leaning back in his chair. He was making himself look superior to James and that was pissing him off - which was doubly irritating, because mixed with the chemically induced emotions, it was really getting confusing.

"I'm just having a bad day and you're -" _Making it a lot better, actually. _James clamped his mouth shut and gave a sigh of irritation before continuing. "You're not making it much better."

"Are you sure?" Scorpius asked with a smug grin. How could he be attracted to this git? Even with a love potion, he was quite annoying. No wonder Al hated him so much. "Because it looks like your having trouble deciding."

James turned and grabbed his bucket, moving farther away from Scorpius. It was hard, fighting everything the potion was doing to him. But he was a Potter, he could fight anything. Well, most things, anyway.

"Look, I know you were covered in my love potion yesterday," Scorpius began.

"Is that what they're calling it these days?" James muttered under his breath, fighting the urge to laugh at the innuendo. He wasn't the serious type and even with all his current hardships, it was still hard to take it all very seriously. It was frustrating and irritating, but the entire situation itself was... laughable.

"So it's not hard to figure out what's going on," Scorpius continued, ignoring James lewd comment. "I'm a bit surprised more people don't know."

"So, you understand. We can let this go then, eh?" James said hopefully, chancing a glance at Scorpius. His heart fell when Scorpius smirked. No, it wouldn't be that easy.

"Not a chance, Potter," Scorpius said with a chuckle that sounded more demonic than pleasant. "You _blew up_ my potion in class. What makes you think I'm going to let this go?"

James finished scrubbing the last desk and returned it to it's proper place. Cleaning up his supplies, he set them off to the side and took a seat at one of the newly polished desks. He faced Scorpius, but he had been careful to take a seat that was further away from Scorpius than was practical.

"What do you want?" James sighed exasperatedly, leaning his elbow.

"To tutor you," Scorpius said, looking like he had other plans in store. James looked at him quizzically before Scorpius began pulling his books out of his book-bag. He motioned towards the desk next to him. "Sit."

James, who couldn't really argue, warily picked himself out of his seat and grabbed his book-bag that sat near the door. He dragged his feet over to the desk and sat down, looking none-too-happy about the situation. James wasn't sure if it was the love potion or not, but he was actually a bit grateful that Scorpius wasn't turning this into a bigger deal than it was. He'd completely expected the other boy to flip his lid, especially after his reaction the previous night.

"I'm sorry about last night," James mumbled as he opened his own textbooks.

"You were working on turning crickets into cups, right?" Scorpius said, ignoring James apology. Maybe it was best if they remained in denial. He sighed. Yes, probably.

The evening past by uneventfully. Scorpius first working on James coordination with his wand. James had grown completely flustered over the lesson when Scorpius grabbed his hand to show him the correct movements. The Slytherin was patient enough for James to regain his composure (he had made a choking noise that had sounded like a cross between a giggle and a groan of disgust.) They worked on his pronunciation, which wasn't bad to begin with but Scorpius seemed to get a kick out of having James say the spells over and over again.

Eventually they switched to Potions, and James began explaining the properties of certain ingredients. When he got to 'Mugwart', he gave a slight chuckle.

"What?" Scorpius asked, looking confused. James had actually been genuinely impressed by Scorpius teaching ability and patience. Sure, he seemed to be a git about some things, but he obviously took his studies seriously. And he didn't treat James like an idiot when he mispronounced things.

"I was just thinking - why me, of all people?" he glanced at Scorpius, ignoring the thoughts that wanted to focus on the way the light played off Scorpius' sharp, but delicate, features.

"Because you're a git and a showoff?" Scorpius offered, but he didn't say it maliciously. He didn't seem concerned with the question at all, continuing with his note-taking.

"Yeah," James laughed again. It wasn't anything new to him. His entire family often called him those things, among others. But for some reason, it was just now sinking in. He really was a git. "I guess so."

James continued to direct Scorpius in his note-taking and was quickly finding it less and less difficult to actually be in the younger boy's presence. Although he continued to notice the little things that seemed to make Scorpius cute or attractive, he wasn't as bothered by them as he had in the beginning. Maybe it was because Scorpius didn't seem to care that James gaze lingered too long. Maybe it was because when he blurted out something stupid, Scorpius didn't seem to notice. He would just get this little smirk on his face and continue what they were doing.

When James glanced at his watch, he was surprised to see it was well past eleven o'clock.

"We've been doing this for four hours," he said in amazement. He'd never studied more than fifteen minutes in his life. He'd always grown incredibly bored and something had distracted him. But tonight he had actually had a bit of fun teaching Scorpius what the ingredients of a Enlarging potion were.

"Yeah," Scorpius nodded, packing up his books. James did the same.

"Tomorrow's the Hogsmeade visit," James said as he piled his books on top of one another, carefully making sure that his notes were tucked away inside them. "We could go to the Three Broomsticks and study there or something."

Scorpius looked up at James in surprise, and then he chuckled a little and shook his head.

"No, I don't think so," he said, before throwing his book-bag over his shoulder and walking out the door. He raised his hand. "See you, Potter."

As James put his books into his own bag, he stopped for a moment and stared at the desk they had been working on. For some reason, Scorpius' answer made James feel rejected. He'd _never _felt rejected before. If someone had said no to him, as Gina had many times, he'd simply laughed it off and decided to try again later. Being told 'no' had never bothered him.

Tonight it bothered him immensely, and he wasn't sure if it was the potion or not.


	6. Lesson 6: Jealousy Leads To Depression

James trudged his way into the Gryffindor common room. It was well past eleven and he was exhausted. Studying and scrubbing had taken it's toll on him, but moreover the complicated emotions that kept running through him every which way. He felt very much as though he'd been run over by the Hogwarts Express, and then stomped beneath the hooves of Thestrals.

"Oi, James," Fred called from his position at one of the tables. He had his feet propped up and his chair tilted back and James wondered how many times it would take that fool of a cousin of his to fall before he stopped doing that.

James wandered over to where his friend sat and he fell into his chair. He folded his arms on the table and rested his chin against them.

"It took you that long to clean the potions lab?" Fred asked, raising an eyebrow. James merely nodded in response. No one need know that he was being tutored and subsequently tutoring Scorpius Malfoy. For one thing, he knew Albus would probably kill James if he found out.

"James, I saved you some dinner," the youngest Potter came up with a container of food and set it in front of him. Lily was incredibly like their mother with her long red hair and spunky attitude. She pushed up the narrow frames that sat on the her nose and smiled. James felt a bit blessed in that respect - he was the only one of the Potter children who didn't need to wear glasses.

"Thanks, Lil," James said, gratefully taking the food. If there was one person in the world he could count on, it was his little sister. "Isn't it past your bed time or something?"

"James, I'm fourteen, not nine," Lily laughed at her brother before skipping up the stairs towards her dormitory. James wasn't sure what the difference between nine and fourteen was but he was pretty sure Lily should have been in bed anyway.

He was quick to pop the lid off the container and dig into the food Lily had saved for him. He wondered often why Al couldn't be more like her. Then he remembered that Albus was more like James than his brother cared to admit.

"Hogsmeade tomorrow," Fred said, tipping his chair forward and pulling his feet off the table. "Should we stop at Wheezes and stock up?"

James thought about it. Fred often went to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes with someone else and usually it was James. Because Fred's dad owned the shop, he was allowed to take whatever he wanted when he wanted, but Uncle George had limited that to whatever Fred could physically carry. If Fred hadn't had a limit he probably would have cleaned out the entire shop.

Finally James shook his head.

"Don't think so, mate," he said around a mouthful of food.

"Ah, you're probably right. With you in the state you're in, don't want to be caught off guard, eh?" Fred laughed, standing up and nudging his friend in the shoulder. When James didn't respond, Fred gave him a concerned look. "It doesn't last. Don't worry about it. Rose'll have an antidote before you know it and we'll be back to bugging the hell out of Molly."

With that, Fred tromped up the stairs and disappeared into the boys dormitory, leaving James to stew in his own thoughts.

"James."

The quiet voice lingered at the edge of James' consciousness and he shifted a little in his sleep.

"James!"

The loud, high voice brought James around with a jump and he nearly upset the chair he was sitting in. Blinking through his blurry, sleep-addled vision, James quickly realized he'd passed out in the common room at the seat he'd sat down in the previous night. The empty food container was nearby and it seemed he'd crashed promptly after polishing it off.

He looked around to see Rose hovering nearby.

"Oh, Rose," James groaned, rubbing his eyes. He stretched and his back cracked as he did so. "Ugh."

"That's what you get for falling asleep in that chair," Rose said before pulling out another chair and sitting beside him. She dropped a pile of books on the table with such force that the sound had James blinking and rubbing his ear. "The good news is I've done the calculations and the potion should wear off in about two weeks."

"Two _weeks_?" James said incredulously, staring at her.

"It was a _lot _of mugwart," Rose answered, pursing her lips and looking as though he got everything he deserved. Well, he probably did. But in his defense, two weeks was a very long time for such a trivial thing. "But I've ordered an antidote through Uncle George and it should be here by tomorrow."

"Why couldn't you have just said that first?" James whined, standing up in order to stretch his back properly. It ached from sleeping slumped over.

"Well, because I wanted to see your reaction and also, it might not work," Rose explained with an impish smile on her face. When she looked like that he could see a bit of her dad in her. It was actually a little bit scary. "Uncle George couldn't guarantee anything. He says hi, by the way."

"Fantastic," James grumbled, slumping over the top of the chair he had previously been sleeping in and looked at his cousin. "The sooner this is done with, the better."

Rose gave him a curious look.

"Did something happen?" she asked, clearly confused by his reaction. Normally James would have done everything with a bounce in his step and a trick up his sleeve, but he was incredibly depressed by this entire situation and it showed. It was unusual but considering James had never taken a love potion before, it probably wasn't abnormal.

"No, nothing," James said with a shrug. Well, if he looked at it through the former James' eyes, it really was nothing. He wouldn't have cared about being turned down, even if it was just to pal around. He would have recovered in a few minutes and gone about his merry way. But for some reason, the fact he had been turned down by Scorpius really bothered him. "Just the potion."

"It's just..." Rose trailed off, looking at James in the same way she had before she had accused him of being in love with Scorpius. She was trying to figure out some great puzzle.

"What?" James asked, but she shook her head.

"No, nothing. Anyway, Albus and I are going to Hogsmeade. Are you going with Fred?" Rose asked, standing up and picking up her large stack of books. She must have had some serious muscles in those arms from hauling those thick books around all day.

James shook his head.

"I think I'm going to practice Quidditch."

James feet squished into the wet earth of the Quidditch pitch. It was hard to practice Quidditch alone, particularly when you were a chaser, but he couldn't think of anything better to do today and he didn't feel like going into Hogsmeade with the rest of his classmates. Still, a ride around the pitch was probably just what he needed.

Pulling his broomstick beneath him, James was up in the air in no time and he felt alive again, twirling this way and that around the posts, circling the stands and throwing the practice quaffle through the goals, racing to see if he could catch it on the other side.

It was the first time in the past three days that he had really felt himself again. James was truest to himself when he was on the Quidditch pitch. It was what he was most passionate about and he hoped one day (preferably sooner than later), a scout would spot him amongst his teammates and he'd be recruited to play Quidditch professionally.

At least, that was the dream. Mum insisted that he have a backup plan, of course.

He had yet to figure out what that was. He was good in all his classes, but he didn't really have much passion for anything. Molly was going to be a Healer and her parents were proud of her. Everyone had been surprised when she had announced this, since with her attitude, one would have expected her to go into politics like her father.

Fred was going to take over his father's business some day. They often hoped that it would be around for a long time.

Louis - well, no one was sure _what _Louis wanted to be, only that he had something in mind. He seemed to know but he didn't divulge to anyone. James was sure that it was probably something like interior decorating. Fred had put his money on Unspeakable, since Louis seemed adamant about not speaking about it.

But James - he just _didn't know_. He wasn't sure if he ever would really know where he was going in life.

He'd been on the pitch for nearly an hour before it started to rain and even then he barely noticed. He simply kept flying through the air, tossing the quaffle from one hand to another, soaring around the goal posts and mapping game plans in his mind. When it became too much that he nearly slipped off his wet broom, he decided it was probably time to pack it in for the day.

As he descended, he spotted a lone figure sitting in the stands beneath the canopies. He squinted, but from the distance he couldn't make it out. He looped around the goal posts and soon that lone figure became two. Pretending not to take notice, James flew closer and closer before he could make out the students sitting in the stands.

His heart did a little jump when he saw that it was Scorpius. But it seemed Scorpius was preoccupied, because he was looking over a book with a brunette girl at his side. James had seen her in the hallways but had never been particularly interested in who she was. He assumed that she was a sixth year like Scorpius.

He could see Scorpius mouth moving and she laughed, speaking into his ear and pointing at something in the book. James gripped the handle of his broom tighter and before he could see anymore, he was flying as fast as he could toward the ground and away from the stands.

Were love potions supposed to do this to a person?

James hit the ground with such force that he fell on his knees, getting his Quidditch pants covered in wet grass stains. His robes were soaked through and clinging to him as he walked towards the edge of the pitch. Not feeling like heading in just yet, he slumped to the ground and sat staring at grey skies.

He fell to his back and let the rain soak his face. He was getting awfully cold but he didn't care much. It actually felt a little bit refreshing.

"You trying to catch your death out here?"

James looked up to see Scorpius hovering nearby with the girl he'd seen earlier beside him, holding onto his arm. He groaned and dropped his head which hit the wet grass with a sloshing noise.

"Yes," he answered, though really it wasn't true. James would never wish to die.

"Don't be so melodramatic," Scorpius admonished with a roll of his eyes. "Potter, meet Viola. My _cousin_."

James propped himself up to look at the pair and James laughed. He put his gloved hand to his face and laughed so hard tears began to sting his eyes. It was like Scorpius _knew_ he was feeling ridiculously jealous and frustrated. He _had _to add the cousin bit at the end.

Once he'd finished laughing he looked up at the girl and realized she did look a bit like Scorpius, though her features were much softer and the brunette hair was completely throwing him off.

"Nice to meet you, Viola."

"Is he a bit mad?" Viola whispered into Scorpius' ear.

"A bit, yeah," Scorpius said before pulling his arm away from hers. "Go on ahead, love. I'll meet you and Ed in Hogsmeade."

Viola nodded and smiled. She waved at James before walking away with a wiggle in her step. James briefly wondered if her broken foot was causing her any trouble, but it didn't seem to as she spun around and waved again. She seemed a very happy person despite being in Slytherin.

"She seems nice," James commented before settling back into the wet grass.

"She has her issues," Scorpius shrugged, before sitting beside James in the grass. "You know there are charms to keep the water _off_. Or do you need tutoring in Charms as well?"

James turned his head and shot Scorpius a non-commital glare.

"It feels good. Like everything is being washed away, y'know?" James said idly, raising his hand into the air and letting the droplets hit the palm of his glove. He stared into the sky, not bothered when a drop or two fell into his eyes. His auburn hair was plastered to his forehead but he didn't make any moves to change it.

"Not really, no," Scorpius answered. "I didn't mean to break your heart or anything, it's just Viola and I already made plans. And she gets a bit homicidal when you break plans."

James shrugged.

"I wasn't bothered," he lied, but Scorpius was giving him that look that said, 'You're paper-thin, I see through your ruse.' "I have a question."

Scorpius tilted his head. "Yeah?"

"What were you going to do with the love potion when you were done with it?" he asked, looking over at the blond haired boy. Even despite the potion's haze that seemed to cloud James' vision, he really was quite attractive.

"Toss it," Scorpius answered, leaning back on his hands. James watched as the raindrops seemed to hit the invisible shield around Scorpius and trickle off. "Love potions are temporary parlor tricks. If you want someone to actually _love _you, Potter, you have to earn it."

"I suppose," James answered. That did make sense, he thought. He loved his family, but in some way, they had all earned it. He loved his friends. But when he really thought about it, he didn't really _love _Gina, no matter how many times he pursued her. She was fun, and he certainly liked her and liked being around her, but he didn't really _love _her.

So did he really love anyone outside those he considered his family? Of course, his mind answered with, yes, of course he did. He loved Scorpius! But that wasn't real love.

And how many people really loved him? What had he done to earn anyone's love?

_Nothing._

James hadn't done anything. He had always been looking out for number one. He played practical jokes for his own amusement and had rarely helped anyone unless he benefited from it. Brave and chivalrous. That's what Gryffindors were supposed to be. But was he really either of those? He ran from fights when getting himself hurt was a possibility and the way he treated Gina at times was certainly anything _but _chivalrous.

"I assume Rose is helping you find a solution?" Scorpius asked, breaking James train of thought.

"Yeah," James nodded. "Should have an antidote by tomorrow."

"Good," Scorpius said, sitting up. "Then we can call each other gits and go about our business, eh?"

Scorpius stood up, nodded at James and left. James tilted his head and watched the other boy and sighed.

"I don't think it'll be that easy," he said to no one in particular.


	7. Lesson 7: Sometimes You Just Fail

James had woken up at six in the morning and had arrived in the Great Hall at around seven. He was wide awake and awaiting the post. It was too early for anyone to be settling into breakfast yet, so he was the only one sitting at his table. He'd already had a mouthful of bacon and eggs but they had tasted bitter and bad in his mouth.

He checked his wristwatch and groaned. It wasn't even seven thirty yet.

"You're up early," Rose said as she joined him at the table, grabbing a few slices of toast and buttering them. "I don't think I've ever seen you in here before eight thirty."

"Fred's snoring woke me," James lied, pushing another piece of bacon into his mouth, despite not wanting it at all. He found it hard to chew and gritty. He would have tried to play sick but it was clear he wasn't sick at all. He was incredibly nervous.

"Post doesn't come until at least eight, you know," Rose said in passing, as though it was of no consequence. James pursed his lips and shrugged. She bit into her toast and gave him a sideways glance, but he ignored it, instead choosing to pile his eggs and pour honey in the middle. Usually he did this with mashed potatoes, since breakfast was a time of day that was sacred to James, but there wasn't any way he was going to eat anymore of the food on his plate.

Rose looked at the honey flowing out of the top of the scrambled eggs.

"James, that's disgusting," she said as she bit into her own mouthful of eggs. Just to prove her wrong, James scooped up a fork full of the eggs smothered in honey and stuffed it in his mouth.

"I think I'm going to throw up," he said around the eggs, swallowing thickly.

"I _told _you," Rose muttered.

"It's not that," James answered. It was so quiet in the Great Hall anyone could have heard their conversation. But it was still too early for anyone of any importance to be awake, so they were very much alone in the wide open space. "The eggs are actually pretty good with honey. Sweet and salty. I can't take this waiting."

"It's not that bad," Rose said, setting her fork down and looking at her older cousin. When he gave her an incredulous look, she sighed. "_Really_. Delilah once gave a love potion to Martin back in fourth year. He followed her around like a lost puppy for a week. He was completely obsessive and completely _crazy._"

James failed to see her point.

"You're not crazy?" she offered before looking down at her plate and pointedly ignoring him.

It wasn't long before the Great Hall began filling up. James had cleared his plate off, the eggs and bacon long since gone cold. He leaned on his elbows and put his chin in his hand, tapping his foot against the stone floor. Fred had just taken a seat beside James when the owls began swooping in.

"_Finally_," he moaned, as students began to reach up to grab their respective parcels and letters. One fell promptly into Rose's lap and she looked at James and smiled.

"See? Not so bad!" she said triumphantly. She pulled open the packaging, sliding open the box and pulled out a small bottle along with a letter. She flipped open the letter and skimmed it, not bothering to share the rest. After all, no one else need know what it said. She handed the bottle to James. "Do you want to do this here or somewhere else?"

"I think..." James glanced around and his eyes landed on Scorpius who sat at the Slytherin table, pulling open his own packages from his parents. "Somewhere else."

Rose nodded and stood up, dragging James along with her. Just as they left the Great Hall, James caught Scorpius eye. The blond boy had a strange look on his face but James couldn't figure out what it meant.

They returned to the Gryffindor common room which was about as empty as the Great Hall had been in the early hours of the morning. There were still a few stragglers, some practically walking out of their dormitories asleep. James sat down on one of the large sofas and stared at the bottle.

Beneath Rose's watchful gaze he uncorked the bottle and brought it beneath his nose.

"It smells like _ass_."

"Just drink it, James," the younger girl moaned, collapsing onto the sofa beside him.

So he did. He put the tiny bottle to his lips and downed the viscous fluid in one gulp. It tasted just as disgusting as it had smelled. He wiped his lips for any stray droplets and stared at the bottle again. He closed his eyes. What would it feel like? Would it feel like anything at all?

"Is something supposed to happen?" James asked quietly, as though breaking the silence might break the effects of the potion.

"I don't know," Rose said, taking the bottle from him. "Um, think of Scorpius or something. How his hair looks in the sunlight or some hogwash."

So James did. And he felt pretty much the same as before. His stomach twisted, his heart fluttered - he felt like he was going to vomit again. He moaned and planted his face in his hands.

"It didn't work, Rose," he said, slumping into the couch.

"Oh, James," Rose sighed, resting her hand on his shoulder. "I thought for sure it would work. But I told you not to get your hopes up, didn't I?"

James nodded. He felt confused and lost and moreover, still attracted to Scorpius Malfoy. He wondered what Scorpius would say when he found out the antidote didn't work. He was going to have to put up with these ridiculous feelings for another two _weeks_. And he still had to be tutored.

"Perhaps we should owl Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry? I'm sure they would pull you out of lessons for a while until this whole thing blew over," Rose offered. She was pulling desperately at straws for something to cheer James up, but he scoffed at the idea. His mum and dad would _never _pull him out of school for something so trivial. They would tell him to buck up and suffer through it because he'd caused the whole thing. And then word would get around to the entire family and it would be _awful_.

His dad would probably laugh at him, too. That was the _last _thing he needed.

"Maybe you should go to Hogsmeade for the day," Rose suggested, seeing the look on his face. "It's only Sunday and it's a lot nicer out today than it was yesterday. I promise I'll look up more on this and see if there's anything more I can do."

James smiled at Rose.

"You're a sweet girl, Rosie," he said, putting his hand on her head. "You're by far my favorite cousin."

With that, he kissed her on the top of her head and stood up, retreating to his dormitory to grab a coat. Maybe a trip to Hogsmeade was what he needed after all.

He didn't get a chance to see the stunned and smiling face of his younger cousin.

James sat in the Three Broomsticks drinking a butterbeer and reading the paper. Hogsmeade wasn't as busy as it usually was, which was unusual for the weather but not for the season. Everyone was probably at Hogwarts studying furiously for the coming exams that marked the end of the year. James hadn't been studying at all, and as he sat at the booth table he thought it might be a good idea to do when he got back.

He was still confident he would pass all his exams, but it couldn't hurt to review. Besides, if by chance he did fail one of his NEWTS, his mum was sure to murder him. He was the eldest, after all. They expected a lot from him. They'd all been a bit disappointed when he hadn't become Head Boy, but it hadn't been a surprise. Still, James suddenly wanted to prove that he could do _something_ right.

"Thought you could get away, eh?"

James looked up and was startled to see Scorpius sliding into the booth across from him, book-bag slung over his shoulder. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, swallowing a bit nervously and trying to ignore how clammy his hands were suddenly getting. Scorpius probably expected that with the antidote, the effects of the love potion were gone. He would probably be amused to find out of that it hadn't nullified the ridiculous amounts of fluttering that was going on in James body, so James thought it best not to say anything.

He wondered how long he could keep up the charade that he _wasn't_ under the influence. It was very difficult with Scorpius in such close proximity.

"Tutoring? Or did you forget?" Scorpius said with a shrug, catching the attention of a passing barmaid. He ordered a butterbeer before beginning to pull out his books. James was going to mention that he hadn't brought his, when he realized Scorpius had brought copies of _both _their texts. _Fantastic._

"I guess I did," James answered with as nonchalant a shrug as he could manage. "How did you know I was here?"

"Um, Weasley told me," Scorpius said, receiving his butterbeer and giving the barmaid a rare smile. James tried hard to keep from smiling a little at it. He'd noticed Scorpius didn't smile often, but when he did it made him look a hundred times lovelier. It almost was enough to make James jump the table. But he gripped the edge of his seat hard and didn't say anything.

Scorpius eyed him as he flipped open his books.

"It didn't work, did it?" Scorpius asked, looking down at his books and not seeming to care very much.

"Rose told you?" James asked, a bit horrified. That blabbermouth! He had planned on getting her a gift for all her hardwork and trouble, but now he was debating whether or not he should get her something at all.

"Not at all," Scorpius said, smirking a little. "Don't worry, she didn't betray you. She's a cute thing, isn't she? I think when this is all over I might ask her out for tea sometime at Madame Puddifoots."

James gave him an even more horrified look and Scorpius laughed.

"_I'm kidding_," he said as he chuckled into his butterbeer. "I prefer brunettes."

James tried subtly to look up at his own hair - which was practically impossible since it was short and messy but rarely strayed into his vision. It was brunette-y color, wasn't it?

"It's pretty obvious, Potter," Scorpius said, leaning on the table. "You turn pink every time I _talk_."

James groaned and put his face in his hands.

"Can we _not _study today?" James asked into his hands, muffling his voice. He was completely forlorn and looked such. He didn't expect Scorpius to agree - why should he? He wanted to torture James for making a fool of him in potions and this was doing it. He didn't really blame Scorpius either. He probably would have done the same.

"Sure," Scorpius said, shutting his books and leaning back in his seat. James looked up in surprise. "What did you want to do then?"

"What do you mean?"

"We don't have to study but I'm not going anywhere," Scorpius said, looking serious as he packed away his books. "So, what did you want to do?"

James sort of stared blankly at Scorpius before grinning. He couldn't help but be happy about it. He couldn't stop himself even if he tried. He felt like a puppy who'd been offered a bone or a child given a piece of candy. He jumped out of his seat and grabbed a hold of Scorpius by the wrist, pulling the other boy out of the booth.

"You can help me find a gift for Rose," said James, looking very much the excited school boy.

"Fine," Scorpius said with a small laugh. As they walked out of the Three Broomsticks, he shoved his book-bag at James. "But you're carrying the books."

And James obliged.


	8. Lesson 8: Love Isn't Always Immediate

Spending the afternoon with James was like spending the afternoon with an overgrown child who wanted to look and see everything. He literally dragged Scorpius into every shop in Hogsmeade - they even stopped in Madame Puddifoots for tea later in the afternoon, though they hid in the back where it wasn't as well-lit and were less likely to be seen.

They walked around Hogsmeade, ducking out of sight whenever either of them saw someone they knew. They may have been spending the afternoon together but neither wanted to be seen with the other.

"You're sure she'll like this?" James asked, staring at the dainty silver bracelet that he had purchased for Rose. It wasn't elaborate, but it was still beautiful in it's simplicity, save the small crystal flower that hung from it.

"It's jewelry, Potter," Scorpius said, looking at James as though he were an idiot, but the corners of his mouth twitched in a smile. "Most girls love jewelry."

James grinned at the Slytherin. He had never thought he could have fun with a Slytherin at all, what with their ridiculously competitive house rivalries, but he was having the time of his life. He was sure that the majority of it was potion induced, but it didn't matter really. He was having fun.

Scorpius didn't seem to mind it either, since James bought him something from nearly every shop. It was usually something small and something nobody would buy for themselves, but Scorpius seemed to enjoy the attention and was soon holding a plethora of bags from the various shops in Hogsmeade.

James learned a lot of things about Scorpius that day. Scorpius loved anything sweet and hated the color green. He preferred yellow or blue (James had joked that clearly Scorpius had been sorted into the wrong house) and when it came to clothes, he would much rather just throw something on than carefully choose it from his large selection of clothes, as his parents and his cousin Viola insisted. James learned that Viola was probably Scorpius very best friend in the world, despite her seemingly psychotic tendencies.

He learned that Scorpius hated potions and preferred Charms. He learned his favorite music was classical, but he didn't mind the current 'pop' music that had been playing over most of the wizard radio stations. He was interested in muggle things and the way they worked, but Viola (and now James) were the only ones who knew.

James learned that Scorpius was genuinely a nice fellow, but he was incredibly ambitious and this could make him a bit hard to get along with (that was putting it nicely.) Scorpius didn't let anything stop him from getting in the way of something he wanted. Except, it seemed from their conversations, his parents. James deduced that Scorpius tried very hard to please them, which seemed very different from his perspective, which was simply do whatever he wanted and not care what his parents thought.

James also learned that Scorpius enjoyed playing pranks on people - which James thought was, of course, bloody brilliant and they should immediately plan something elaborate and fantastic. Scorpius declined, saying he preferred the more subtle approaches to mischief so that he didn't end up like James who was in detention practically every other week.

It was actually quite late when they even thought about heading back to Hogwarts. The sun was just beginning to set and shops were slowly closing all over town. When they began to walk down the road that lead to the school grounds, dusk was settling over the countryside and it made everything seem to glow. The lake sparkled in the distance.

"I think this is the very first time I've actually _watched _the sun set," James commented, slinging his bags over his shoulder. It turned out James had much more stamina than the Slytherin and had somehow ended up carrying nearly all of the bags and parcels.

"How very romantic of you, Potter," Scorpius answered with a laugh.

"I thought so," James said, glancing sideways. His smile disappeared when he found himself drawn to Scorpius. He'd been ignoring it all day, that indescribable pull he'd been feeling. Every time he thought about the way Scorpius looked or how _cute _he thought his laugh was, he'd concentrated on something else. He couldn't help it, but no matter what, he hadn't wanted to make this any more awkward for Scorpius than it had to be.

James shifted the bags to one hand, stopping under the arch of the entrance to the school grounds. He stared forward, looking at the castle painted with the colors of fire. He smiled a little. This stupid love potion had really opened his eyes to some things. Like how the sun looked as it set, or the revelation that Slytherins _weren't _all the same. Well, maybe they were and Scorpius was just different.

Even so, James felt changed - and not by the magical properties of a potion he had intentionally botched.

"What is it?" Scorpius asked, after he realized James had stopped. He had taken a few steps forward and had just turned around.

"Nothing," James said, his voice barely audible. He stood a few steps forward, and stricken by the beauty of the soft glow of twilight, James brushed his hand against Scorpius cheek. He expected the other boy to flinch away, turn around and walk away or _say _something, but he didn't. He just tilted his head and stared at James curiously.

James leaned forward, bringing his face closer to Scorpius', their noses practically touching. He took a slow breath and briefly noticed that Scorpius seemed to be holding his. He could tell he was tense and perhaps a bit uncomfortable, but James ignored it and brought his lips against Scorpius'.

They had barely touched. James was a bit afraid, his heart pounding violently in his chest and his stomach twisting into sailor knots. Their lips brushed and James' eyes fluttered closed, his hand trailing down Scorpius' jaw, slipping behind his neck. There was a spark somewhere in him and he pulled away, swallowing hard.

"Sorry," James said quickly, pulling his hand away and rubbing the back of his neck. He couldn't bring himself to look at the other boy. He was such a turmoil of emotions. His rational side was telling him to leave, to simply _not do this._ But his desire and want for Scorpius was firing uncontrollable impulses in him and he didn't _want _to say no to them.

"James," Scorpius said and James looked up in surprise. It was the first time Scorpius had said his first name, though James had used his often. Although he looked a bit wary he shook his head. "It's okay. You can... if you want -"

James gave him a slightly crooked smile before leaning forward once more, his hand touching the side of Scorpius' face and pulling him forward. This time his kiss was more forceful and urgent, but he was careful to not go too far with it and was cautiously remaining as gentle as he could manage.

Scorpius put his hand against James' chest, whether to steady himself or keep something between him and the Gryffindor, James wasn't sure. He wasn't as eager as James, but he did partake in the slow kiss, leaning a bit into James. When they pulled apart, Scorpius looked away from James.

"Look," he said slowly. "I don't love you."

James nodded. He knew that, he understood it. He even sort of understood why Scorpius had let James kiss him. "I know," James said with a nod. He fought hard to keep the slight hurt off his face. He knew it and understood it, but it still seemed to cut at him.

"But," Scorpius looked up and smiled. "I do like you."

James couldn't keep the grin off his face. He couldn't help it this time when he grabbed Scorpius and kissed him hard on the cheek. He handed the other boy his bags and parcels, ending up with only two bags for himself. He felt incredibly elated and excited.

"Thanks," James said, beaming. He took off down the path toward the castle, all but jumping into the air in excitement. He turned and ran backwards, waving at Scorpius. Even from the distance he was already at, he could still hear Scorpius laughing.

"Rose!" James shouted as he burst into the common room. All eyes seemed to turn on him, and he did a twirl and bow to his audience before continuing on. "Where is my precious little flower?"

"James!" Rose called, running down the stairs and taking them two at a time. She had a worried look on her face. "James, oh thank God!"

"What is it?" James asked as Rose skidded to a halt in front of him.

"I made a mistake!" Rose cried, as though this was the worst thing in the world.

"Rosie, everyone fails a test at one point or another. We're not all perfect," James said with a laugh. Rose often got very melodramatic over grades. If they weren't in order, Rose would do everything in her power to get her problem righted. And she wore the same look now as she had when she had received an incorrect mark on an exam.

"I didn't fail a test!" Rose said, looking appalled at the very idea.

"Then what are you worrying about?" James pulled Rose over into a corner, since she was making quite the scene in the middle of the common room. "Look, I bought you something. It'll cheer you up!"

James pulled the small box out of his bag and presented it to her as a bishop would present a king his crown.

"Oh, James," Rose said, smiling and looking rather close to tears. But very suddenly (James thought he was going to get whiplash at her mood swings) she regained her composure and shoved the box away. "No, I can't take it. Look, I made a mistake calculating how long the love potion is supposed to last."

James became very serious very quickly. Although he'd had quite the fun evening, he still wanted to be rid of the strong hold the potion had on him.

"I was working on it in the library," Rose said as she began to pace back and forth. James gaze followed her and he became slightly dizzy by the movement. "Molly came into the library to check out some books and she seen what I was working on."

"The horror!" James said with a gasp, only half-joking. Molly knowing about his unfortunate predicament was, indeed, a horrible notion. She would tell his parents and her parents and everyone's parents. Why did he have to be related to that awful girl?

"Shut up!" Rose barked, pausing her pacing. "I was making calculations based on the properties of mugwart but I forgot to take into effect the properties of ashwinder eggs."

James racked his own brain to remember what the properties of ashwinder eggs even _were._

"Molly pointed it out and I was multiplying when I should have been subtracting and reducing," Rose said hurriedly. "Because of the ashwinder eggs, the mugwart wouldn't have much effect at all except to cause that explosion and essentially nullify any antidotes. The potion's effects only should have lasted two _days_, not _weeks._"

James stared at her. He wasn't sure whether to be horrified or terribly confused. Did that mean there was something else wrong with the potion to have made it last so long? Did that mean it would last much longer than two weeks? But if it was only supposed to last two days, what did _that _mean?

"So... what does that mean?" James asked, completely confounded.

"_James_," Rose sighed exasperatedly, but she didn't seem quite as frantic as before, having explained her mistake. "The potion only lasted _two days._ The effects would have dissipated at _least _twenty-four hours ago. You're not under the spell of a love potion."

James stared. And stared.

"So, the things you feel for Scorpius are... well, they're..." Rose seemed troubled by trying to explain it.

"No, that's not right, Rose," James laughed a bit nervously. "I'm sure Molly just confused you with her long words and nasally voice."

"No, James," Rose said, grabbing his arms when he began to twitch a little. "You really _are _in love with Scorpius Malfoy."


	9. Lesson 9: Growing Up Is Hard

"Bollocks," James swore, falling into one of the chairs that littered the common room. "You're having me on."

Rose laughed slightly, awkwardly, and shook her head. "I'm afraid not."

"_Bollocks_."

James hung his head and rested his elbows on his knees, putting his face in his hands. So, what did any of this mean then? That his nervous chatter was actually _him _the entire time? That everything he had thought and forced out of his mind the entire day with Scorpius was _not _the product of a love potion?

But this didn't make sense at all. James didn't _like _men. He liked girls like Gina and Tiffany and Lisa. He quite _enjoyed _having the occasional romp with Gina. He wasn't _gay _so how could any of this even be possible? It was all some mistake. He kept trying to convince himself that Rose was wrong in some way, but when she pulled out a piece of parchment and began explaining the maths and effects of potions and what amount of mugwart would cause what he became so bored that he couldn't help but believe her.

He realized he was still holding the light blue box that held Rose's bracelet.

"Here," he said, handing the box to her.

"James," Rose said, hesitating.

"You deserve it," he said with a sigh. She did. She had worked hard to figure out James' situation and she had tried her best to help him. But it seemed that James needed a bit more help than antidotes and formulas could provide. Rose took the box gently and opened it up slowly.

"Oh," she said, her eyes widening. She pulled the delicate bracelet out of the box and she smiled at him. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, positively glowing. If James hadn't been in such a tizzy over everything _else_, he might have been able to smile at that. "It's beautiful."

"Oi!"

James looked up from where he sat to see Albus stalking over to him, looking a might bit pissed. Fred trailed slightly behind and he shot James a sympathetic look and shrugged. James' brow furrowed in confusion and he stood up from his chair.

"What is it?" he asked, and was quite surprised when his brother caught him by the arm and hauled him up the stairs towards Albus' dormitory. He was even more surprised by the strength of which Albus all but threw him into the room with. When did his little brother get so strong? But then, he supposed, Albus _was _a Beater on the Quidditch team.

"What the hell, James?" Albus snapped as he shut the door with a slam.

"Eh? What's your trauma?" James asked, looking bewildered. He couldn't begin to fathom why Albus would be so pissed at him. He hadn't missed his birthday again, had he?

"Hugo said he saw you and Malfoy in Hogsmeade together," Albus snapped. "He said you were _chummy_."

James laughed in his brother's face.

"Is that all?" he asked with a chuckle, stepping away from his brother and putting his hands behind his head. "Al, c'mon. _Really_."

"What has gotten into you lately?" Al asked, looking extremely frustrated and pissed off by James amusement. "First you and Rose get friendly and then you prance around with that git?"

"He's not a git, Al," James said, folding his arms over his chest.

"He _is _a git. He's always acting like he knows bloody everything and telling everyone he's got better _breeding _than the rest of us," Albus snapped. "I wouldn't be surprised if he _ate _baby kittens."

James couldn't help chuckling. "I very much doubt that."

"What's going on?" Albus asked, this time a bit more seriously and a little less harsh.

"For one, Albus, it's not really much of your business who I decide to chum around with. If I bloody well want to chum around with a whole crew of Slytherins, you don't have the stones to tell me I can't," James began, giving his younger brother a stern look. "You only get to care when we start killing little children and eating kittens - which he doesn't, by the way.

"And second - _grow up_," James barked, and he couldn't believe _he, _of all people, was telling his little brother to mature a bit. "The world isn't black and white. There's this little gray area in between where the majority of the world likes to hang out. Just because someone's mean to you one day doesn't mean they're completely evil."

Albus stood still, stunned and wide-eyed.

"Next time you want to talk, talk to me like a civilized person," James admonished. "Don't go dragging me around and creating a scene. If you wanted me to explain, all you had to do was ask."

"Then explain," Albus said, sitting on the edge of one of the four-poster beds. "Why are you hanging around with Malfoy all of a sudden?"

James sighed and sat down. His brother deserved to know the truth. Scorpius was his classmate and he was his brother, after all. So James explained.

"I think Albus wants to murder me," James said offhand to Rose as they sat at breakfast. It was very early in the morning again and once more they were one of the very few sitting in the hall. James wondered why Rose always got up so early, but he never questioned it. He had only recently started rising early and that morning he had gone out into the grounds to watch the sunrise. It seemed silly and a romantic notion that he wouldn't normally have, but after the previous day, he was genuinely interested.

He had decided he preferred sunsets better.

"He doesn't want to _murder _you," Rose sighed, spreading marmalade over a piece of toast.

"Oh, I'm sure he does," James retorted, scooping honey onto his eggs. One of these days he was going to convince Rose to try it, but he had yet to do so. "You should have seen the look on his face. It was the same look Molly gave me when I stuck flobberworms in her shoes."

"Well, maybe he does, then," Rose said with a chuckle - even she had laughed when Molly came shrieking out of her dormitory and had thrown her shoes at James head. "Scorpius _has _been his mortal enemy since day one."

"Hodge podge," James muttered. "Not enemies. That's too harsh a word. Bitter rivals, maybe."

"No, no. Enemies," Rose laughed, reaching across him for the pitcher of juice. James smiled when he saw the small pink charm dangling from her wrist. Rose wasn't one to wear jewelry, but it seemed Scorpius had been right. Girls _did _love jewelry if it was given by the right person.

"I think Al is the only who thinks so," James said as he plucked a few sausages from the bowl.

"Thinks what?"

James and Rose looked up in surprise to see Albus standing behind them.

"That you are handsome and dashing. Let's face it, mate - you're the ass's bottom," James grinned. Albus didn't smile and instead took a seat across from them. James glanced at Rose out of the corner of his eye and he saw she was just as nervous around Albus as he was. After all, she had been his willing accomplice in all this.

"I don't like it," Albus blurted out. James raised an eyebrow before smiling.

"You don't have to," he said with a shrug. Well, it wasn't as though _he _liked it either. "But it's the way it is."

There was a tense pause before Albus slumped in his seat.

"I know," he muttered, reaching for the bowl of eggs. He glanced up at his brother as he scooped them onto his plate. "There's no way I can convince you that he's a massive, impossible git?"

James grinned and shoved a piece of bacon in his mouth.

"Nope."


	10. Lessons 10: Worse Is The Pain You Cause

It had been three days since Rose had deduced James was no longer under the influence of a love potion and during those three days James had become increasingly more and more evasive of the subject of his problems. He was continuously thinking up excuses to _not _study with Scorpius and when he wasn't doing that, he was avoiding speaking of Scorpius altogether. He simply couldn't come to terms with the fact that he'd been an absolute and had no one to blame but himself.

And in those three days, James had reverted back to his old self.

"Hello, Gina," he said, sitting down at the Hufflepuff table with a grin. Gina's giggling gaggle of girls quickly made room for him at the table, all speaking in excited hushed whispers. James hadn't spoken to Gina since he had told her he was thinking about asking someone else to the Graduation Ball. Of course, now that James was firmly avoiding Scorpius, he had decided it was probably best to make amends. The potion wasn't there to make him say stupid things and besides, Gina couldn't possibly have found someone better than him to go with anyway.

"To what do I owe the honor?" Gina asked, not looking at James at all. Dinner was just finishing up and everyone was now scooping delicious desserts onto their plates.

"Well," James began, pulling an empty plate towards himself and putting a slice of blueberry pie on it. He didn't really want it, however. He hadn't eaten much in the past few days and he found himself often without an appetite. "I was wondering if perhaps you'd like to accompany me to the Graduation Ball?"

It was probably a stupid thing to ask, since he had already told her that he had no intention of going with her. And she didn't seem to approve of the question, since she turned to face him with her chin in the air and her jaw set in a firm look of dislike.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Gina said, looking more than a little miffed at James' audacity. "I am fairly certain you told me you had someone else in mind."

James swallowed. Well, it was true he had said that. But he'd been under the influence of a love potion. Of course, he _still _had that someone else in mind but he was determined to put that far out of his head. It wasn't as though James had completely lost interest in girls, either, so it wouldn't be so horrible as to attend the Ball with one of them. He still thought Gina was the prettiest girl in their year.

"Aw, Gina, don't be like that," he said, swinging one leg over the bench seat so he was completely facing her. There were titters around the table from the girls and James found himself increasingly annoyed with them. He had never really minded before - and had, in fact, enjoyed causing this sensation around the table. Now he was rather fed up with it. "You know I was just teasing."

Gina turned abruptly, no longer facing James.

"The funny bit of it is, James, is that I don't believe you were," Gina said but she didn't sound very sorry about it. James was a bit surprised by the reaction, since she didn't look at all upset. "In any case, I'm going with someone else."

"Oh," James said. He wasn't entirely sure how to react. If it had been a week ago, he would have been incredibly jealous and would have persisted until Gina agreed to attend with him. However, he didn't feel quite up to the challenge of deducing _who _Gina would be going with and how to get her to go with _him._ It just seemed like all too much work for something he didn't really want.

James glanced around the table and his eyes landed on one of Gina's friends, who probably would have been just as pretty as Gina if she hadn't had a ridiculous fondness for wearing far too much makeup.

"What about you, then?" he said, putting on his most flirtatious and handsome smile. Whether or not it was genuine was beside the point. "How would you like to be my date for the Graduation Ball?"

James was slightly gratified when she giggled and nodded excitedly. He glanced at Gina, expecting her to look jealous or, at the very least, angry. But she didn't. She simply shook her head and looked disappointed. She wore that disapproving look that Molly was constantly giving him. He decided it was probably best to get as far away from that look as possible.

"Adieu, ladies," he said, pushing himself out from the Hufflepuff table and bowed before dashing off towards the Gryffindor table. He plopped himself down into his original seat beside Fred. Albus and Rose sat across from him. Albus kept looking between the Hufflepuff table and James, as though trying to deduce what had just transpired, but since he was not nearly as smart as Rose, he couldn't figure it out. Rose, however, looked incredibly upset and condemning.

"What was that about?" Fred asked, speaking through a mouthful of pie.

"I was asking Gina to the Ball," James said with a shrug. He idly thought of the blueberry pie he had abandoned but decided not to take another since he hadn't really wanted it in the first place. And now, especially, he felt a lack of desire for any sort of food. "She said she found someone else to go with."

"What did you expect?" Fred said with a laugh.

James shrugged again.

"So, who are you going to go with?" Albus asked, though he looked a little sour. He probably suspected the answer was to be his mortal enemy.

"Uh, that girl there," James pointed towards the Hufflepuff table and Rose scoffed.

"Do you even know her _name_?" Rose asked, folding her arms over her chest. James studied the girl at the table. He knew it started with a V. Victoria? Valerie?

Fred laughed at James expression.

"It's Sara, mate," he said with a nudge. Not even close, James thought. What did it matter anyway? "She's only been in love with you since first year."

James looked at Fred curiously. "I never noticed."

"You were too busy chasing after Gina's skirts," Fred answered, but there was a curious look on his face. He seemed a bit put off by this topic of conversation, which James found strange since Fred had never objected to talking about girls before - and he'd never seemed bothered by James deplorable memory, especially when it came to the female student body.

"This isn't right," Rose said suddenly, standing up and pushing her plate away. "You shouldn't play with people's hearts, James."

"What?" James was surprised by Rose's reaction. She glared angrily at him. "I'm genuinely interested."

"You shouldn't mistreat people just because you're having some difficulty," Rose spat at him. Both Albus and Fred seemed equally stunned. "Least of all yourself."

And with that said, she stalked away.

James had taken to the library with his Transfiguration homework, dreading any sort of run in with Rose. He was thinking about what she had said and about the girl he had asked to the Ball. He hadn't even known her name and had never looked at her twice. He'd only asked her because she'd been there. If some other girl had sat across from Gina, he'd probably be taking her. It hadn't mattered to him who he'd asked, as long as they had been female.

He groaned and set his forehead against the open pages of his textbook.

"Having some problems there, Potter?" came an unfamiliar voice and James looked up. "I hear you're dreadful at Transfiguration."

James was more than a little surprised to see that dark-skinned friend of Scorpius standing before him, along with Viola at his side. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. What on earth would they want with James? He'd only officially met Viola once and he didn't even know who this other boy was.

"Of course, you might be less dreadful if you actually went to the tutoring sessions Professor Harrow set up for you," Viola said, her head tilted as she looked down her nose at him. He felt as though he were a bug being placed under a magnifying glass. The boy and Viola took the empty seats across from James. "Scorpius was quite willing to help you out, but I doubt you care much about that."

"Look," James said, sitting up a tad straighter. "Scorpius is a nice fellow, but..."

"So the potion wore off, did it?" Viola snapped suddenly. "And now you're back to being an enormous ponce, is that it?"

James blanched at Viola's accusations. Scorpius had obviously told Viola, and probably this other fellow, about James' situation. He wasn't sure whether to be angry or not, though he found that he didn't care as much as he thought he should. Viola _was _Scorpius' best friend, after all. Why wouldn't he tell her? Fred and Rose and Albus knew and this involved Scorpius just as much as it involved him.

"Yes, I suppose that's it," James said, unable to say much of anything else. Why would Viola care anyway? He couldn't see why they would be bothered that he wasn't haranguing Scorpius anymore. Viola's tiny hands turned into fists.

"Don't bother, Vi," the Slytherin boy said, with a roll of his eyes. "He's not worth it."

James wasn't actually as annoyed by this comment as he should have been. He actually agreed with it.

"That's not it at all, Eddie," Viola barked before turning on James. He vaguely felt as though someone had unleashed an angry pomeranian on him. "_He _may not be worth it, but Scorpius doesn't deserve to be treated like this."

Viola's words pulled at James' heart.

"Why would he care?" James asked, genuinely curious about their behavior.

"You really _are _an idiot," Viola grumbled.

"Gryffindors for you," Eddie said with a shrug.

"Look you enormous git," Viola slammed her hands on the table and stood up to lean forward. James was vaguely aware of the looks they were receiving from the rest of the library's inhabitants. "Scorpius was nice enough to put up with your idiocy and this is how you repay him after everything is said and done? He helped you when he could have ignored you and now you're doing exactly that."

James sat in silence. He wasn't exactly sure how to go about after getting told off by a girl a year younger than himself. He certainly wasn't used to getting yelled at by girls who _weren't _related to him (or girls he'd dated and crossed).

"Scorpius - well, even I thought you were at least somewhat of a decent guy," Viola continued with a snap. "He liked you. But I guess we were both wrong."

"I guess you were," James said at once angrily, but he was having trouble comprehending everything she said. Granted, Scorpius had never made James seem an annoyance but somehow he had come up with the impression that he must have been incredibly annoying to deal with. At least, he would have thought so. But Scorpius wasn't like him at all. James hadn't actually thought about that.

A book suddenly struck James in the head.

"Ow!"

Eddie was standing up now, too. Why had they even bothered to sit down? His hand was on another book and he looked ready to throw _it _at James' head, too.

"Stop being such an incredible moron," Eddie said and though he seemed just as irate as Viola, he didn't seem prone to yelling. "Rose says you're in love with him, so what exactly is your problem?"

James blanched. Well, he might have worried that word would never get out about him being in the closet if it weren't for Rose.

"Since when do you people talk?" James asked, feeling quite a bit betrayed.

"Since you started being an absolute pillock again," Viola answered, her arms folded across her chest. "And Scorpius started acting like a love-sick puppy going to the potions lab every night _hoping _you'll show up to study."

"_What_?"

"You heard me," Viola snapped. "And now since you asked some little Hufflepuff bint to the Ball, it's even _worse._"

"I don't understand," James said, ignoring when Eddie mumbled 'Of course you don't' under his breath. "Why would he be acting like that? He doesn't _love _me."

"No, but he _likes _you," Eddie explained, looking entirely bored with the conversation and somewhat frustrated. "Things don't always start with _love, _Potter."

And James realized Eddie was very right. Things didn't _always _start with love. In fact, they most often did not. James only had a kick-start on the fact when he'd been doused with love potion. He thought back to the way Scorpius had smiled when he'd told James he'd liked him. Not love, not yet. But like, at the time, had been good enough.

"I'm such a moron," James moaned.

"Yes, you bloody well are," Viola said, before grabbing Eddie's arm and stalking off in very much the same fashion as Rose had earlier in the morning.


	11. Lesson 11: They Don't Think Like You

James was in a bit of a rush, a whirlagig of emotions running through him like tornado. In the short span of time it took him to reach the potions lab, he had stopped several times to collect himself and think about what he was going to say. By the time he had knocked on the door, he had it all planned.

And then he saw Scorpius sitting alone at the desk they had usually shared, looking into a cauldron with his textbook opened. Everything he had planned promptly flew out the window. He couldn't even _remember _what he had planned to say.

"I'm sorry," James blurted out before anything else. It was the only thing that struck out in his mind above the spin of thoughts that had him a bit reeling. It was very much like a hurricane was in his head, blowing things about. In an attempt to stabalize himself, he caught those words. Well, he thought after he'd said them, they sounded good enough.

Scorpius didn't answer immediately, instead stirring his potion carefully with a look of utmost concentration on his face. James was a bit surprised by his lack of response and he felt something in his chest sink. Scorpius hated him. Of course he hated him. There wasn't a surprise in that. Hell, James hated himself. He couldn't think of a person in the world who should like him at that very moment.

"Which comes first," Scorpius said and James jumped a little. Trying to sort through his own thoughts and emotions had distracted him a little. At the Slytherin's voice, he came crashing down to earth with a jolt. "Flaxseed oil or Ashwinder scales?"

James stared a bit at Scorpius. Of all the things he could say, he was asking him a stupid bloody question about _potions_?

"Flaxseed oil. Always flaxseed oil," James answered slowly, sizing Scorpius up. Was he trying to catch him off guard so he could hex him into oblivion? Was he going to simply ignore him? Or was he going to yell and go completely mad about James being a complete idiot? Could James even make up his stupid mistake? He spoke again, a bit more tentatively and a lot quieter. "If you pour flaxseed oil into the pot after, you're likely to catch on fire."

Scorpius was quiet a moment as he poured a bottle of translucent yellow liquid into the pot. "Thanks."

"What on earth are you making that requires Ashwinder scales and Flaxseed oil?" James asked curiously, attempting to play it cool. Scorpius didn't seem to be making a big deal out of it. He didn't seem to care at all, actually, and James briefly wondered if Viola and Eddie were having him on. They were Slytherins, of course they would do that. They probably heard he was in love with Scorpius and thought it would be funny to see him rush off towards the potions room.

Scorpius was probably just practicing potions down here, anyway.

"Antidote," Scorpius said, stirring carefully - obviously counting his stirs with precision. "For love potions, to be exact."

At that moment, he gave James a sideways glance and James immediately wanted to sink into the surrounding furniture.

"I've been working on it since I found out the first one didn't work," Scorpius said, sounding light but looking quite moody. "It's supposed to be much stronger, but I'm rubbish at potions."

"You're not rubbish," James took a few steps forward, looking curiously at the potion. What did this mean, anyway? Did it mean Scorpius wanted to be rid of James or did it mean something else? It was all very confusing.

"The potion is supposed to be light blue and it's dark brown," Scorpius said, with a wry smirk. He didn't seem much disappointed in his, very clearly, rubbish potion. "But it doesn't matter anyway. I heard the love potion wore off."

James was silent a moment, trying hard to figure out what was the best way to go about this. In the end, James went into it the only way he knew how - boldly, head first.

"Sort of," he said at first, pausing a moment. When Scorpius finally (it seemed, to James, to take a day and an age) looked up, his eyes drifted over to James so laziliy the Gryffindor thought at once he didn't care at all.

"How does something _sort of_ wear off? It either does or it doesn't," Scorpius stared at James, his expression unfathomable. James couldn't tell if he was curious, or annoyed and this was quite frustrating. It made proceeding extremely difficult because James didn't know what to expect at all. Scorpius was a complete mystery - at least, he had much better control over his emotions than James did.

"It just -" James struggled with himself for a moment. It was still very hard to wrap his mind around everything. "The potion wore off the day before I took the antidote. I - I haven't been under the potions influence for four days."

Scorpius didn't respond at first. And when he did, it wasn't with words. He picked up his wand, extinguished the flames burning beneath the cauldron he was working at and picked up the cauldron by it's handle. He swooped over to the large basin sink and proceeded to dump the murky brown liquid down the drain.

"Rubbish," Scorpius muttered, and James stood awkwardly in the middle of the potions classroom.

"That's why I haven't been coming here," James said at long last, unable to bare the silence between them. "When Rose figured it out, I thought it was madness. Silliness. And then, for a while, I thought I'd accepted it. But then thinking that you just _liked _me, if you did at all, I kind of - well, I kind of went mad. Nobody asks a girl they don't even know to a dance if they're not mad, right?"

"You asked a girl you don't know to the Graduation Ball?" Scorpius sounded a tad bit amused, and James had enough dignity to be a little hurt by it. Here he was, baring it all, and Scorpius was amused by it. He thought it was funny!

"Are you even listening?" James asked exhasperatedly. It was bad enough he was being run about by these ridiculous conflicting emotions, he didn't need Scorpius, the object of such conflictions, mocking him. It sort of made James want to punch him right in his smug face, but then the image that produced had him crinkling his nose in disgust of the idea. He would feel _terrible_. Not to mention, he didn't want to cause Scorpius any physical pain.

Just mental anguish.

No, no, he didn't want to do that either.

"Of course I'm listening," Scorpius said at once, placing his empty pot on the desk. "What's her name?"

"Veronica something-or-other, the seventh year Hufflepuff with the hair that does the thing," James said, waving his hand as though to brush the digression of their conversation away. Scorpius wasn't having any of it, of course.

"You mean Sara Bones?" Scorpius asked, attempting to be completely innocent in this remark, but he was biting his lip to keep from laughing. "That doesn't even start with a V."

"Whatever, does it matter? Ugh, you are so - so..." James gritted his teeth together. "Frustrating! You're not making this any easier!"

Scorpius gave him a bright smile that took James by surprise. He knew Scorpius was at least capable of such a thing, but he hadn't expected it in that moment - nor with such satisfaction. James' face, which had taken on a contorted, angry look was frozen in that ridiculous pose before falling.

"What?" James asked, looking at Scorpius suspiciously.

"Ribbing you," Scorpius said with a chuckle. "It's impossibly easy. But I've had my revenge. I forgive you."

James started. "Just like that?"

"Yes. I forgive you for being an enormous impossible prat," Scorpius said, folding his arms over his chest. "An idiotic Gryffindor that doesn't think for a moment that just because I'm a Slytherin - or maybe because I'm a Malfoy - means that I don't have any emotions or even remotely capable of forgiveness. Stop looking at me like that, I know it's quite shocking to learn that we're _human beings too_."

"It's not - it's not -" James stuttered. Well, he couldn't deny he wasn't thinking that. Part of the reason he was so upset over this entire thing was because Scorpius was a Slytherin (and a Malfoy, no less) and by definition that made him a great git who thought only of himself and - that was _really _narrow-minded of him. But James had only recently started living outside the box, you couldn't much blame him, could you? "I wouldn't have forgiven me. Not that easily, anyway."

"You _again _fail to realize that I'm nothing like you, Potter," Scorpius said, tidying up his potions utensils. "I'm not a womanizing idiot who thinks himself much better than everyone. Even if _you _think you're annoying, I haven't even considered it. Of course, I was under the impression you were influenced by a love potion and now that I realize that you are really just that great of a moron - I'm still really not that bothered by it. And when you run off and don't show yourself for three days, I'm going to be annoyed, but I _understand_."

James gaped. Malfoy had _really _been sorted in the wrong house. Of course, James didn't dare, in this moment, to suggest that Scorpius was as harmless as a Hufflepuff on a draught of peace. Because he would, invariably, prove him wrong.

"Besides," Scorpius said with a smirk that made him appear much more pompous than James knew him to be. "I _know _I'm better than everyone else."

James laughed.


	12. Lesson 12: Practice Makes Perfect

"Where are you going?" Rose hissed, looking alarmed that James was leaving the common room while everyone else was studying. Tests were nearing and everyone who wanted to be anyone was studying as though there were no tomorrow. Of course, if there _were _no tomorrow, the last thing James wanted to do was study. Well - it was the last thing he _ever _wanted to do. "You have to study! This is your _last exam. _You don't want to fail and come back, do you?"

James tilted his head to the side and looked upward a moment in mock concentration. He broke out into a grin.

"I wouldn't mind it," he said, with a laugh. "Another year of school? Why not? I've already done seven."

Rose glared so ferociously that James was quite afraid he was going to start smoking sometime soon. He knew how seriously she took examinations, and really shouldn't have been testing her. But then she sighed and smiled.

"Where are you going?" she asked again, but this time a little less harshly. Instead of being appalled that he was leaving his studies, she seemed genuinely curious. Sometimes James thought Rose had a dual personality - the part that was strict and crazy about school, and the part that wanted to be running about breaking the rules. He wasn't sure which was scarier.

"_We _are going to the Three Broomsticks to study there," James said at once, the grin never leaving his face.

"Then where are your books?" Rose asked suspiciously, looking pointedly at James' lack of bookbag. He immediately pulled a face. Well, he supposed if he was going to make up a lie he should have had the props to go along _with _the lie. He would not forget again - of course, there probably wouldn't be another time to forget. Soon he would be graduated and he wouldn't return to Hogwarts - at least, not as a student.

"He's got them," James said with a careful shrug, before turning and making his way as quickly as possible toward the portrait hole without being suspicious. But, of course, it was suspicious. Why on earth would Scorpius lug around his seventh year textbooks? There was no reason for it and Rose knew.

"Have a good time, James," Rose called, but when he glanced over his shoulder, she had her hands on her hips and she looked a bit like his mother would if she had known where he was sneaking off to. "But tomorrow night you're studying with Molly and I."

James stopped dead in his tracks for a moment. Did he really want to have to study with Molly? Rose was one thing, but Molly... He shuddered.

But what did he care? He had much better things in store for tonight that would surely get him through hell tomorrow.

Whistling a jaunty tune, James' step picked up a quick beat and he dashed towards the entrance hall.

"Thanks for letting us practice here, Eleanor," Scorpius said when they entered the Three Broomsticks. Being that it was a Wednesday night, it was completely deserted. Eleanor, the bar maid, gave them a smile and shrugged her thick shoulders. She had probably been a beauty in her day, but now she was a downright eyesore. Still, she knew how to mix a mean drink and was quite pleasant - though she could be absolutely nasty if you messed about in her bar. Scorpius waved his wand and a slow waltz began.

"I wish she weren't watching us all the time," James whispered under his breath as he put one hand on Scorpius' hip and took the other in his hand. "Are you leading or am I?"

"_I'm _leading," Scorpius said at once, looking alarmed at the thought of James leading them in a dance. "I don't want to have to hobble to the hospital wing to have my broken toes fixed. Nobody needs your big oaf feet stepping all over theirs."

"_Thanks_," James said dryly. "I'm so glad I have your vote of confidence."

"Don't you start whinging on me, Potter, or I swear you'll be dancing with Moaning Myrtle at the Graduation Ball," Scorpius said, though his tone was light and playful. They had been coming to the Three Broomsticks for the past three nights in a row to somehow instill in James some form of dance. They had ruled out many of the more livelier dances, since Scorpius had nearly ended up with a swollen toe and a black eye and they were now bringing it down to something with a slower, more even tempo that even James couldn't possibly screw up.

"I'm sure Myrtle is a lovely dancer," James said with a laugh before concentrating hard on which way his feet would be moving. As it turned out, the slow waltz was not nearly as hard as he had thought it was going to be. Of course, Scorpius was leading him around the Three Broomsticks like a seasoned pro. James figured he could probably make anyone look graceful.

"Have you spoken to Gina lately?" Scorpius asked, and James was so startled by the question he nearly crushed his dance partner's toe - but Scorpius, with honed Seeker reflexes, nimbly jumped out of the way before he could do any damage. "I thought not."

"Why did you ask, then?" James said a bit grumpily. Sometimes he thought Scorpius did these things just to get a rise out of him.

"Don't get tetchy," Scorpius answered with a smirk. James wanted to wipe that smirk off his face - in the least painful way possible. "I just heard she was going to the Ball with one of your cousins. The male one in your year. What's his name? Greg? No, no, Fred."

This time James ground to a halt. He stared at Scorpius, trying to decide whether or not he should be outraged. When Gina had said she had found someone to go with, he certainly hadn't had Fred in mind. Fred was - well, Fred was... He laughed. Fred was exactly her type. Why hadn't he seen it before?

"Why do you do that?" James asked, as he determinedly began to dance again. Scorpius shot him a smug grin.

"I like the way you get all confused about your own emotions," Scorpius said with amusement thick in his voice. "You want to think one thing, but you know you should think another, and in the end you just go on impulse. I can read you like a book."

James tilted his chin upward and decided not to dignify Scorpius' answer with a response. He wasn't sure whether to agree, because it was completely true, or rather be upset that Scorpius enjoyed seeing him confused. And then he realized he was doing it again, not able to decide on how to react to anything. And in the end, he went with his first impulse.

"You're doing quite well," Scorpius said after a moment of silence between them. "Of course, usually when the music stops, you stop dancing - but I'm just glad to still have all my toes."

James hadn't even realized the music had stopped.

"Oh, sorry," a flush began to creepy up his neck. James let go of Scorpius hand and stepped back. "Perhaps a drink?"

Scorpius nodded, and James went to the bar where Eleanor gave him a beer and one of those girly martinis that Scorpius seemed to like so much. It was raspberry or something. James thought it was disgusting. Scorpius said very much the same about the beer.

"You have class in the morning," Scorpius reminded him, as he drank his pint. "And Merlin help you if I have to carry you back to your common room _again._"

Taking a seat at one of the window booths, James gave him a puzzled look.

"What about you?"

"One, I hold my liquor much better than you do, and two, I have a free period first thing," Scorpius gave him that stupid smug look again. But he waved his hand dismissively in a way that said he gave James permission to drink his alcohol.

"I'm surrounded by responsible people," James muttered, shaking his head, though the grin on his face never left. "My own personal hell."

"Compared to you, _Viola _looks responsible and she's sneaking about with Eddie and I'm fairly certain she only passed her Charms exam by sleeping with the examinator," Scorpius said dryly, sipping at his drink. James had once commented that clearly he was the man in this relationship, and Scorpius reminded him that James was the one who spent an hour in front of the mirror every morning and wanted more than anything to hold his hand. "C'mon. Let's go again."

Scorpius grabbed James' hand and pulled him back onto the floor. He gave a flick of his wand and a different ballad was playing.

"This is too slow to dance to," James remarked, standing awkwardly in front of Scorpius. He always did this when a new song started and Scorpius was to introduce some new form of dancing. He had failed miserably at most and he didn't take kindly to trying to learn new dances anymore. He was quite happy with the two safe dances he had in his repertoire - the waltz and line dancing.

"Nothing is too slow to dance to," Scorpius remarked, and he grabbed James' hands and firmly clasped them around his waist. He put his arms over James' shoulders and James stood a bit awkwardly. "You get to lead this time."

"That's great," James said. "But I don't even know what we're doing. You should lead."

He went to pull his arms from Scorpius' waist, but Scorpius just pulled him in closer.

"Don't be ridiculous," Scorpius said at once. "You're taller than me - I can lead in the others, but it would look completely silly if I were to lead. Besides, it's not hard. You just sort of, rock side to side. It's easy. Watch."

Scorpius, though he had said James should lead, began to slowly move about. It was really nothing more than a shifting of weight from one foot to the other with a bit of shuffling - but it looked ridiculous when James was standing as stiff as a board - and not because he wasn't sure how to dance like this yet.

James had realized quite quickly that Scorpius was very, _very _close. Although they had been considered to be in a relationship of a sort, James had been letting Scorpius get used to his company. The dancing was about as much touching as had been allowed. And while this was still, technically, dancing, they were much closer than should have been permitted.

In fact, many would probably say, though James didn't know it at the time, they were even too close for a slow dance.

Scorpius chest was nearly touching James' and he could feel the Slytherin's breath on his face. He shivered a bit and he clenched and unclenched his hands.

"Look, maybe this is -" James began to say, but was cut off when Scorpius pressed his lips to his. James, who was caught completely off-guard, froze and didn't move a muscle for a moment. But then, even while James' mind was reeling and his stomach fluttering, his body decided to move on its own accord, and he kissed Scorpius back.

It was probably the best kiss James had ever received. It was chaste and delicate at first, as though Scorpius knew he would be caught off guard. If James could see into the Slytherin's mind, he would probably see that Scorpius was vaguely amused because, once again, James was going through the typical motions. He over thought it for a moment before he went with his first instincts.

When James relaxed, he pulled Scorpius closer. His hands were clammy and his cheeks were flushed. Tentatively he moved his hand to the other boy's cheek, gently cupping it as their lips interlaced. His eyes slid closed, though if he had kept them open he would have seen the twitch at the corner of Scorpius' lips.

It was quite romantic – probably the most romantic experience of James' life. The music played gently in the background, and they stood in the center of the dimly lit room, feet entwined with their chests pressed together. Scorpius hands were at the back of James' neck, pulling him impossibly closer, as though instead of merely wanting to be _close, _he wanted them to be melded into one being.

Before things could intensify, Eleanor, who had been sitting behind the bar with a book in hand, cleared her throat. Scorpius, who seemed to take the lead in all things, was the first to pull away, slowly inhaling. It took James a moment to shake away the haze and jitters, and when he did he saw that Scorpius' was flushed and looked a bit nervous. It was the first time James had ever seen him as such, and seeing him look so vulnerable and generally _adorable _sent James' brain into titters.

James grinned. Scorpius cleared his throat and looked away. It was the first time James realized _why _Scorpius had been so keen on taking things slow. He was _shy._

"You're so cute," James said at once before he could hesitate, his grin practically Cheshire. Scorpius looked up at him and glared, shoving his fist into James' shoulder. But, despite the slight spike of pain there, James laughed instead. He wrapped his arms around Scorpius tightly, squeezing him harder than was probably necessary.

"Get off me," Scorpius grumped, shoving against James' chest, but both knew he was a lot stronger than the feeble shove he gave the Gryffindor.

"Fine," James said with an exaggerated sigh. Nothing could wipe the grin from his face. He was practically doing a jig where he stood. He released Scorpius from his bear-hug and the Slytherin quickly scooted over to their booth. He stirred his drink and said nothing for a moment.

"If you ever do that again -" he began, but James cut him off with a laugh.

"Yes, yes, I promise. You're not cute, you are manly and charming," he snorted, sliding into his seat across from Scorpius. "Adorable, maybe, but not cute."

"_Potter_," Scorpius warned, but his voice lacked any real derision.

James cleared his throat.

"I wanted to ask you something. I mean, officially," he said, opting for a serious tone, though anyone could see it was an extremely difficult task. It was clear that he was quite elated. In fact, if one didn't know better, they might have expected he'd taken a cheering potion or three. "I was wondering if you wanted to be my date to the Graduation Ball. Officially."

Scorpius stared at him over the top of his fruity martini that he briefly stopped stirring. He looked as though he were about to blush again, but instead sat a bit straighter.

"What about Sara Bones?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Who?" James asked, momentarily looking confused. But then he grinned. "I've already told her that while I think she's a very nice girl, she could do much better."

Scorpius struggled to keep the happy look off his face. He was failing miserably, but James said nothing. He knew he'd be on the receiving end of a physical attack if he even mentioned it and while he was sorely tempted, he decided he didn't want to ruin the moment.

"You completely broke her heart, then," Scorpius said.

"Not at all," James answered, grinning slyly. "I explained the situation in a rather convincing matter. Actually, it was a bit weird. As soon as I mentioned it, she said she understood and asked me if I was going with you. When I told her I was, she got quite excited."

"I haven't even said yes," Scorpius pointed out, though he seemed quite amused at this point. James shrugged.

"Well, it's you or no one. At the risk of sounding incredibly, disgustingly sappy, there isn't anyone I'd rather go with," James said and it was his turn to feel a bit shy. His conflicting emotions had settled down quite a bit in the past few days and it was now happily settled on one.

"You're right," Scorpius said and James was a bit confused. At his look, Scorpius rolled his eyes and explained. "You do sound disgustingly sappy."

Scorpius hesitated a moment and frowned, looking away from James and staring into his drink. Immediately a fear gripped James tightly. Was Scorpius going to reject him again? He had just kissed James, hadn't he? It had been the invitation he had been looking for, that moment when he was sure Scorpius wouldn't even hesitate to say yes. He cleared his throat.

"I mean, if you don't want to, that's..." he trailed off. He could say it was okay. But that would be a blatant lie and they'd both know it. Scorpius gave a slight laugh, but it seemed a bit down.

"It's not that at all," Scorpius answered, leaning against the table. "Don't you worry?"

James' thoughts were clouded with confusion. Why on earth would he ever worry? It seemed such a silly question. James was not the worrying type. He did things boldly without ever thinking of the consequences. Though lately his attitude had been slowly changing. He seemed to be thinking quite a bit more. Even Molly had remarked on it, and that was saying something.

"About what?" he asked, studying Scorpius for any indication that perhaps he was simply making up an excuse.

"What people will _think_," Scorpius said at once as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. Of course! What people _will think._

"Since when have you known me to care what people think?" James asked, before realizing this wasn't really about him at all. It didn't matter that _he _didn't care what people thought. He had at first, of course, because he was sure that this was something he was not. But now that he'd come to fully comprehend his situation and his feelings, he was as sure of them as anything and he wasn't going to let anybody judge him for that.

Scorpius, he constantly had to remind himself, was nothing like him, however. Scorpius obviously _did _worry. His cousin, Viola, knew and supported him. But James thought back to the day he and Scorpius had gone to Hogsmeade. He had gleaned something from their trip that Scorpius had never said aloud. The one thing above everything else that Scorpius strived for was to make his parents proud. He wasn't worried about what his classmates would think. He was worried what his _parents _would think.

Scorpius was unusually silent as he muddled through his thoughts. James reached across the table and grabbed the hand that was rapidly stirring the martini in agitation.

"Look, Scorp, if it's what you _want_ – then no one even has the right to care. This is about _you, _not them. This is _you're_ life," James said gently, wondering if he could even persuade Scorpius. For a brief moment, the Slytherin was silent. But then, slowly, a smirk came to his features.

"That's possibly the smartest thing you've ever said," he chuckled. He squeezed James' hand before leaning across the table and pressing his lips against James' in the quickest, most intense kiss James had ever had. If there was one thing he could say about dating Scorpius, it was that it was sure to be full of completely new and different experiences. "All right, I'll go with you."


	13. Final Lesson: Make Your Own Happy Ending

**A/N**: I don't usually put author's notes in my stories, but I feel that I need to for this one. I sincerely apologize for taking _so damn long _to write this - especially when I have so many amazing, lovely reviewers. Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews! I appreciate every single one of them! It's taken me so long to write this last chapter because I lost the inspiration for it (writer's block is honestly my biggest flaw _ever_). But here it is! The last chapter! I hope you enjoy it. I tried to write as much as I could for you all. :D As well, I've edited all previous chapters (oh my, the glaring mistakes! I can't believe I used 'bullocks', honestly - apparently I put too much faith in the spellcheck.)

The afternoon before the ball was full of raucous excitement. It was the last day of school, so naturally everyone at Hogwarts was excited, whether it was because they were going home or getting ready to party or quite possibly both. As well as that, seventh years received notice on whether or not they had passed their classes.

James wasn't the only one who was relieved to see the passing grades. By the looks on most of his Professors faces, he wouldn't have been surprised to find out they had forged the marks just to get him out of school. While his attitude in the past two weeks had been one of a more serious nature, it hadn't stopped Fred and him from releasing a bunch of pixies into the sixth year's History class (it was conspicuously full of Hufflepuffs and Slytherins) and setting off fireworks on the grounds the night before.

Gryffindor lost the cup because of that, but no one had cared. The fireworks had been seen by near the entire school and it had been an excellent way to send off the students, James had thought. Fred singing off the hair on his arms had just been an added bonus.

James sat in the Gryffindor common room with his legs propped up on one of the tables. He'd been ready for the Graduation Ball for the past hour and it was still nearly an hour before it was set to start. He was watching in amusement as the seventh year girls began shrieking when one of them came out of the dormitory with blue hair.

"Come on, Fred, that was low," he laughed, glancing over at his best mate. Fred was fussing over the flower that was pinned to his lapel in an effort to match Gina's lilac dress she'd picked out months earlier, but there was a smirk on his face.

"Oh, what, now you're so mature?" Fred asked, looking up from his flower. James was quietly thankful he didn't need to adorn his suit with anything so girly. He had a red kerchief in his pocket, but that was far as he went. He had no idea what Scorpius was wearing, since he hadn't asked (quite frankly, he preferred Scorpius san-clothes.) He'd only chosen the muggle suit because it was something that had been _there, _back from when they'd attended his dad's cousin's wedding, and because Scorpius had a thing for muggle clothes.

James wasn't sure if it was because he found them attractive or funny, but either way, James certainly didn't mind a bit of extra fawning.

"JAMES POTTER!" one of the girls shrieked from the dormitories and Fred fell about laughing. James' mouth popped open and he glanced at Fred. He hadn't done anything! He'd been too busy getting ready to pull any last minute pranks and honestly, with the girls fluttering about in their dresses, he'd been too afraid to ruin them. He had a sister and female cousins. He _knew _what they could do if you ruined something they were looking forward to.

Lisa came stalking down the stairs, a luxuriously groomed mustache hanging from her upper-lip. She glared at him furiously and James couldn't help but shrink back. Fred had slipped underneath the table and James could still hear him sniggering. What on earth did he even have best friends _for?_

"Why, Lisa, I've always said: nothing sexier than a lass with a nice mustache." James couldn't help it. It was simply in his nature.

The ball, which had been done up by a committee of seventh years (excluding James, because frankly, it would have simply been _too amazing _if he had), apparently included the corridors outside the Great Hall. As James waited at the foot of one of the staircases, fairy lights buzzed passed his ears and rained confetti down on his head - which popped and vanished as soon as it made contact. Still, he could feel malfunctioning bits of metallic paper getting stuck behind his ears.

Wiping his sweaty palms on his pants, James nervously tapped his foot. Why was he nervous? It was just a stupid dance. _Girls _got nervous. James Potter was never nervous. But then he thought of Scorpius and his stomach twisted and it felt as though he had fairies throwing confetti around in _there_. And he wasn't entirely sure if his nervousness could be attributed to seeing Scorpius dressed up (for _him), _or the fact that every seventh year parent was in attendance.

Which included his own.

Oh Merlin, they were going to embarrass him _horribly_.

"James," Scorpius voice pulled him out of his thoughts of horrible, apocalyptic, parent-induced disaster. He blinked and saw that Scorpius was standing a few feet in front of him dressed in rather remarkably tailored dress robes. They were a shimmering dark blue with silver trimming and barely visible pinstripes. Beneath he wore a variation of their school uniform, minus the vest. He looked _fantastic. _"You're going to catch flies with your mouth hanging open like that, Potter."

James swallowed and promptly closed his mouth (which wasn't _really _hanging open all that much.) And then he grinned and moved forward, sweeping his boyfriend (his _boyfriend -_ he felt he would never get used to that) into a kiss. His arms slid around Scorpius' waist and he could feel Scorpius hands sneak under his suit-jacket. If his shirt hadn't been tucked in, he might have been worried - or pleased.

There was a clearing of throats that sent Scorpius skittering away like a frightened rabbit and James couldn't help but flush. He grabbed Scorpius' hand before he could get _too _far away and looked up the stairs. Fred was standing with Gina, their arms linked. Gina simply raised an eyebrow before shaking her head and leading Fred down the stairs.

"Ready, you two?" she asked, her face breaking into a smile. James couldn't help but notice Fred was oddly quiet and his cheeks were red. He might have suspected alcohol, except that Fred was usually quite noisy when intoxicated. And he kept looking at Gina and smiling. _Well_. James wondered how long Fred had kept his feelings to himself about Gina.

Maybe he really was a decent best mate after all.

"Yes," Scorpius said, sounding as though he were steeling himself to go into battle. James glanced at him and couldn't help but laugh. He _looked_ as though he were about to be marched off to the gallows. Was going to a ball with James really that bad? But James knew otherwise. It wasn't that at all.

Although Scorpius was only a date, _his _parents would be there too. His father was on the Hogwarts committee and therefore showed up for all important events. Draco Malfoy wasn't unfamiliar to James, either. He'd heard stories from his parents - usually his mum, his dad was pretty silent on the topic - about what a giant git Mr. Malfoy had been in school. So he sort of understood Scorpius' nervousness. His parents would be all sorts of embarrassing, but he didn't worry that they were going to disown him.

James squeezed Scorpius' hand. "We could skip, you know. Go some place else. I'm sure the Three Broomsticks is open."

Scorpius glanced at James and shook his head. "After all those lessons I gave you? You had better bloody dance."

They walked to the Great Hall with Fred and Gina, with James keeping up most of the conversation. Fred was fairly quiet the entire time and Scorpius had his mouth pressed in a firm line. His hand kept nervously twitching in James', and every time it did, he'd glance at Scorpius and give it a squeeze, hoping to ease some of the other boy's nerves. He carefully avoided the uncomfortable subject, though, and found himself chatting with Gina about Quidditch. He surprised himself when he realized he liked her a whole lot more when he wasn't vying for her affections (which he was sure, by the look on Fred's face, was a great relief to his best friend.)

Fred and Gina slipped into the Hall first and James linked his arm with Scorpius'. Other students were passing by them and, on occasion, some would glance their way and begin to whisper. That hardly bothered James, though. He'd been putting up with it for weeks, and honestly, if there was a student in Hogwarts who _didn't _know James and Scorpius were dating, they must have been living under a book.

"Look," James said quietly, leaning in close to Scorpius. "I just want to say it, but I... I'm really glad that you're here with me."

Scorpius' lips tugged upward for a moment, but when the door to the Hall opened as another pair of students slipped past, it disappeared.

"Let's just get it over with," Scorpius breathed, tugging James along.

Their entrance was unceremonious. With so many people milling about, they went relatively unnoticed, but it wasn't long before someone spotted them. Louis came over, his cheeks bright and a champagne glass in hand. He grinned and winked at Scorpius, who suddenly flushed.

"Been drinking, have you?" James laughed at his cousin, who was uncharacteristically flouncing about. When he saw the look Louis was giving Scorpius, James carefully slipped his arm around Scorpius' waist. "You can't have him, he's mine."

Scorpius gave him an indignant glare. James grinned. "Well, I mean, if you want to go off with my cousin, I suppose I could -"

"No," Scorpius said quickly when it became apparent that if James let go of him, Louis would probably end up dragging Scorpius away. Louis laughed and trailed off, probably to find some other poor bugger. He'd regret _that _in the morning. James would have to remember to get pictures. The blackmail opportunities would be _glorious_.

"James!"

"Oh dear God, no," James whimpered, which had Scorpius looking frantically around for the voice that was all too familiar to James.

"James Potter, don't you ignore your mother!" James reluctantly turned around to face the red-haired woman who was coming their way. She had his father by the arm, who seemed to be pointedly avoiding looking anywhere at James. And _his date_, he thought. His mother suddenly reached out and grabbed him by the ear, tugging. "How long has this been going on?"

James swallowed. "Uh -"

"Look -" Scorpius began to say boldly, but James' mother suddenly shot him a look that would have made even the bravest of them cower (James' father was among them, and he was practically the bravest person James ever knew).

"How _dare _you," His mother was saying loudly and suddenly James could feel his _own _hackles rise. Surely, he hadn't expected this sort of reaction out of his parents. Granted, Scorpius was the son of their sort-of enemy, but that was hardly - "You didn't even tell me you were dating anyone! Never mind that you haven't _written _in two _months_, I had to hear it all from Lily! Did you think we would disapprove? How could you think that of your poor parents!"

James found himself gaping at his mother. Embarrassment was beginning to wash over him and well, that wasn't a surprise. Suddenly it all seemed very _much _like his mother.

"We were perfectly all right with Louis, weren't we? And to be quite honest, the fact that you've settled down and stopped chasing after girls is a _relief_. We were certain that one of these days we would be getting a letter that said you'd gotten some poor girl -"

"_Ginny_," James' father hissed, nudging his mother. His mother flushed, before shaking her head. His father cleared his throat and held out his hand. "Scorpius, isn't it?"

Scorpius looked positively terrified and James couldn't help but grin. For a moment he stood stock-still before he finally extended his own hand. James' father shook it and then cleared his throat, turning back to his eldest son.

"Now then, did you pass?" he asked, adjusting his glasses.

"Yes, sir," James said promptly. His mother's shoulders suddenly sagged with relief. First the girls and now his grades? Who did she think he _was_?

"Good, because I certainly wasn't looking forward to _that _conversation," James' dad smiled, and set his hand on James' shoulder. "I'm not sure I could have kept your mother from locking you in the library for the rest of your life."

"I would have done it too, just so you know," His mum admonished before she was smiling too. She looked at Scorpius. "If he ever does anything that isn't perfectly chivalrous, you tell me and I'll sort him right out for you."

Suddenly James' father got a strange look on his face. It was serious and his brows furrowed. James was a bit afraid he was finally going to say something, _anything_, about the fact that he was dating a Malfoy, but instead he excused himself and strode off across the Hall. James' gaze followed his path as he pushed his way around dancing couples and he realized, as his stomach felt as though it were going to fall out altogether, that his father was talking to a tall man with blond hair. Scorpus' father.

Merlin's balls.

When James turned back to his mother, he realized that she had engaged Scorpius in a conversation about his academics. Suddenly his grades seemed important to her too. But then, he realized, she was diverting Scorpius' attention away from where his father had gone off to. Every so often she would glance in his direction before turning back to Scorpius.

"You're telling me my son actually helped you _pass a class_?"

"Mum!" James tried to frown, but couldn't. He couldn't really believe it, either.

"James, dear, I love you but to be perfectly honest, there were wagers going on in the family about whether you'd graduate or not," she said, smiling. "Of course, _I _would never bet against you, but..."

"I can't believe my own family..." James began to say before shaking his head. "If you won, where's my cut?"

His mother laughed and swept him into a hug - which was thoroughly embarrassing. Honestly, this was a ball, not a bloody family reunion. He caught sight of Scorpius watching with amusement. Merlin, he was going to be relentlessly teased about this later, he just _knew_. Finally, his mother released him and said, "Graduation present?"

James broke into a grin. "Fantastic."

"Scorpius," James' father was back and he looked quite a bit more sombre than he had earlier. "I believe your parents wish to talk to you."

Scorpius glanced at James and suddenly James felt compelled to grab Scorpius and run. Scorpius bit his lip - a sure sign that he was worried - before nodding. When James moved to follow him, his dad grabbed his arm. "In private."

James sighed, keeping his eyes on Scorpius' retreating back until he'd made it to the other side of the hall where his parents stood. From this distance, it was impossible to see what they were talking about, but Scorpius stood a bit stiffly with his hands clenched at his sides. Draco Malfoy had his arms folded over his chest and didn't look none too happy, though his mother, a vibrant brunette, kept reaching forward for Scorpius' hands.

"This is painful to watch," James heard his mum say from behind him.

"I did what I could," his father muttered. James glanced at his parents and his mum attempted to give him a reassuring smile. His father put his arm around her waist.

"They're his _parents_. How can they even -"

"It'll be fine," James' father suddenly sighed and patted James' shoulder, and he realized he wasn't attempting to keep his mother from saying something out of turn, but rather it was an attempt to comfort James. And that's when James realized he'd been standing much as Scorpius was - fists clenched at his sides and his mouth set in a firm line. He wanted nothing more than to rush over there and protect Scorpius' from whatever his parents might have been saying.

Scorpius took a step away from his parents, obviously saying something angrily and that was all James could take. He broke away from his parents and marched across the Hall. He heard his mother say his name, but he ignored it. This was _his _graduation, damn it, and he wasn't going to have Scorpius' bigoted parents ruining it. He was nearly there when he caught part of their conversation.

"It's not _that_, love, it's just... He's obviously not very good for you," Scorpius' mother was saying.

"That's rich," Scorpius snapped, and James was surprised by how angry he seemed. While he could be a bit of a git (or, sometimes, a lot of a git) and often snarky or sarcastic, James had never seen Scorpius look so... _pissed off_. "Before Christmas you were complaining about my potions grades. Two weeks ago you were congratulating me because they're nearly top of the class. If it weren't for James, I'd still be at the bottom, thanks very much."

James couldn't help the small grin when Scorpius' mum seemed to flounder. His father reached out and grabbed her arm, leaning over a bit and sighing. "Astoria, let it go."

"_Draco_," she hissed, but Scorpius' father quickly shook his head.

"You're right, Scorpius," he said, though he still looked a bit sour. His eyes flicked up and landed on James, who felt a bit frozen on the spot, before they shifted and he was looking past James to where James' parents stood. "Just... if he ever does _anything_..."

"I won't," James stepped in, reaching out and grabbing hold of Scorpius' hand. He was nearly as tall as Malfoy Sr, and he squared himself off. He held out his free hand. "I promise."

"I'll hold you to that," Scorpius' father said, quickly shaking James' hand. James glanced at Scorpius when he didn't say anything and was amused when he saw that the other boy looked as though some turtles had just wandered past singing Celestina Warbeck.

"Close your mouth," James whispered. "You'll start catching flies."

It was nearly midnight and they were both thoroughly exhausted. Between drinking copious amounts of tainted beverages, and socializing with parents and other seventh years he probably wouldn't see again for quite some time, James was quite tired. Scorpius still seemed rather lively, but then he'd been fairly quiet for most of the evening and seemed to have done the smart thing and not touched the punch like the rest of the student body. Fred and Gina were hiding in a corner, possibly doing things James didn't want to think about _ever_, Louis had been dragged away by his parents after he'd climbed atop a table, and Molly was _still _gloating over her good grades.

Though the music was still playing quite loudly, the rest of the ball seemed to be winding down. There were only a few stragglers left on the dance floor and most of the parents had shuffled off for the night. James collapsed into a chair near the wall and sighed. It had been a good night, for the most part. Aside from that hiccup at the beginning, of course. Scorpius was off chatting with one of the seventh year girls from Slytherin but every once in a while, James would catch his eye and grin. When Scorpius would grin back, James pretty much felt as though he were on Cloud Nine.

He'd closed his eyes and was drifting away, listening to the music when the chair next to him creaked and someone grabbed his hand. He didn't have to open them. Instead he squeezed the hand in his and smiled.

"You know, we haven't gotten to dance _once_," said Scorpius, nudging James with his elbow.

"Which is probably a good thing for your feet," James laughed, opening his eyes and looking at the other boy. Scorpius looked a bit tired but no worse for wear, though his cheeks were flushed. He was quiet for a moment, looking pointedly at James. With another chuckle, James managed to pull himself to his feet and dragged Scorpius with him. "Come on. I have a better idea."

James knew all the ins and outs of Hogwarts thanks to a handy map he'd found in one of his dad's old trunks, so finding a quiet spot wasn't hard. But instead of leading Scorpius away to a convenient place - all the while with Scorpius giving him hard, accusing looks - he meandered through the halls and once through a hidden passageway through a painting, only to end up in a secluded part of the courtyard. It was lit with celebratory fairy lights, as was everything in the castle it seemed, and the foliage seemed alive with buzzing lights.

From there they could still hear the music from the Great Hall, but it was dim and far off and mixed with the sounds of the owls hooting in the Owlery and the rustle and giggle of the fairies.

"You know, you're paper-thin," said Scorpius, raising an eyebrow. "I see right through your ruse to seduce me with dimly lit gardens and fancy lights."

James snorted before grabbing Scorpius wrist and twisting him around so that they were facing each other. He slipped his arm around the other boy's waist and entwined their fingers, leaning in and pressing his lips against Scorpius' jaw bone, beneath his ear. "Ah, foiled again."

He didn't have to look to know Scorpius was coloring, but even in the moving glow of the fairy lights, he could see the pink blush that was creeping into his cheeks. James grinned. He wasn't sure why but he did enjoy it when he managed to succeed in making Scorpius flush. It was incredibly... _endearing_. At one point he might have balked at the idea that he would think of _anyone _that way, but with Scorpius it seemed ridiculously right.

James pulled away with a smile and began to dance in time to the music from the Great Hall. It was difficult - he was _still _a terrible dancer, but he'd definitely gotten better and he could at least pretend to look as though he knew what he was doing. Every once in a while, Scorpius would nudge his footing or pull him in a different direction, subtly taking lead for a moment before lapsing back into allowing James to pull him around.

"I have to say, I'm impressed with my own teaching abilities," Scorpius said idly, looking as though he was trying very hard to keep a straight face but his lips kept tugging into a small smile. "You've become an adequate dancer."

"Hogwash," James said with a shake of his head. "I'm rubbish and quite proud of it. If I were dancing with someone else right now, I'm fairly certain they'd have several broken bones."

"Aren't I lucky," Scorpius answered dryly with a roll of his eyes.

"No," James faltered in his footing and Scorpius nearly ran right into him - which was perfectly fine with James. "Just very good at handling... _me." _

Scorpius suddenly laughed, pressing his forehead against James shoulder. "I can't believe you would ruin it with a double entendre."

"You're laughing," James grinned.

"Shut up," Scorpius pressed his lips into a thin line in an attempt to hold back the laughter.

"Happily." James slid his arm around Scorpius waist and pulled him closer. He brushed his thumb along the side of Scorpius' jaw, feeling him shiver beneath his fingers and smiling. He closed his lips of Scorpius', and it was really quite perfect. He had never been one to be particularly romantic - not unless he was trying to get someone to forgive him - but the feeling of wanting to make Scorpius happy, happy with _him_, seemed to make him do all sorts of silly things he wouldn't have otherwise.

It wasn't a bad thing.

Not a bad thing at all.


End file.
